Corações Prisioneiros
by Heaven Criminals
Summary: Quando se trata de sentimentos, somos reféns de nós mesmos... Fazemos loucuras, atos insanos, erramos por ciúmes... Quem controla o amor? Não sabemos... Nossos corações são controlados pelos sentimentos e... Entre muitos, o Amor é um dos que mais nos pren
1. Nunca é fácil aceitar

**Corações Prisioneiros**

-by Heaven Criminals

**Sinopse: **Quando se trata de sentimentos, somos reféns de nós mesmos... Fazemos loucuras, atos insanos, erramos por ciúmes... Quem controla o amor? Não sabemos... Nossos corações são controlados pelos sentimentos e... Entre muitos, o Amor é um dos que mais nos prende... Somos reféns de nossos corações, pois eles nos comandam... A qualquer instante, há qualquer momento, corremos o risco de termos nossos corações aprisionados...

**Capítulo I – Nunca é fácil aceitar**

_"Ecoa no Santuário_

_O som mortuário_

_do meu sofrimento..._

_Amor, algoz tormento_

_dos incautos!_

_Athena, quebra o dilema_

_Da minh'alma!_

_Dá-me a calma_

_que não sinto!_

_Minto_

_quando digo que não o amo._

_Ele é meu menino,_

_O eterno destino_

_dos meus pecados!_

_Athena, a arena,_

_o fervor da batalha..._

_Tudo é alva mortalha_

_que oculta os sentimentos,_

_meus loucos momentos_

_de paixão!_

_Aquário, Senhor do Gelo,_

_não percebe o zelo_

_que tenho por ti?_

_Ah, Athena, profetiza_

_o emblema_

_desse amor!_

_Conta agora o teor_

_do meu destino e do dele!_

_Sou devoto a ti, mas amo a ele!_

_E os deuses empalidecem..._

_De ciúmes adoecem_

_diante do que sinto_

_bem aqui, como absinto,_

_no meu coração!_

_Eros, Zeus, Poseidon !_

_Nenhum de vós tendes o dom_

_de amar verdadeiramente,_

_de corpo e mente,_

_como eu!_

_Desafio os deuses do Olimpo_

_a acharem um amor limpo_

_como o meu!_

_Aquário, fria criança,_

_minha meiga esperança,_

_Sou teu !"_

Milo gritou suas palavras para o vento, e este pareceu responder elevando os cabelos azuis do belo rapaz para o alto, como se fosse uma carícia. Ali, na porção setentrional da Cadeia do Pindo, era o ponto mais alto da Grécia: o monte Olimpo, a sagrada morada dos antigos deuses!

O ar, ali, era pobre em oxigênio e o frio, intenso! Um frio que cortava a pele e machucava, mas Milo parecia não se importar com aquilo. A baixa temperatura lhe lembrava o frio que apenas o Cavaleiro de Gelo, o seu fúnebre amor, sabia fazer com perfeição... Aquele poema... Nunca tivera coragem de entregá-lo ao amante... E agora... Fariam os deuses isso por ele? Athena entenderia o que ele, Milo, sentia?

'- Zéfiro, deus dos ventos, não levou a Athena o meu clamor? Você gosta de ver os amantes sofrerem, não é? Apolo, senhor do sol, Zéfiro não tomou de você o que mais amava quando desviou o disco que você arremessou para longe, na direção de Jacinto? O quê você sentiu, Apolo, me diga, quando teve o menino sangrando em seus braços, com a cabeça rachada? Pelo menos você, Apolo, não entende o quê eu sinto?'

Estava um dia nublado, imensamente triste como o coração de Milo, mas o sol fez seus raios aparecerem naquele exato instante...

Escorpião continuou o seu monólogo:

'-Zéfiro! Você testemunhou esse amor, e por ciúmes, separou os amantes com a morte, não foi? MAS DEUSES OS SABEM O QUE É O AMOR? EU DUVIDO! VOCÊS NÃO SABEM AMAR!'

O vento aumentou com força e o sol saiu por de trás dos cirros, fazendo um brilho atípicamente forte para um final de tarde, quase noite. Zéfiro, senhor dos ventos, e Apolo, senhor do Sol, pareciam entender as palavras revoltadas de Milo.

As forças das naturezas, luz e vento, se inquietavam...

Milo segurava um jacinto branco na mão direita com tamanha tensão nos dedos, que não percebeu a hora em que o caule da flor se partiu. Acariciou as pétalas como se fossem os cabelos azuis cobalto de Camus... E depois ergueu a flor partida em direção à luz que havia despontado no céu, assustando as nuvens nebulosas...

'-Vejam a flor na minha mão! É a flor favorita de Camus... É a flor jacinto, o rapaz amado por Apolo, assassinado por um impulso de ciúmes de Zéfiro... Então os deuses sabem o que é amar assim, como eu amo? ME REPONDAM! SABEM?'

Mais uma vez, o uivo dos ventos rodopiou os ares e feriu os ouvidos de Milo. O cavaleiro de Escorpião ergueu as mãos para o céu mais uma vez e deixou as pétalas voarem pelo espaço. Elas bailaram pelo céu e começaram uma queda graciosa para o abismo... Deveria seguí-las, mas odiava altura, odiava!

A acrofobia lhe trouxera momentos horríveis durante os treinamentos, quando tinha que se sujeitar a lutar em locais muito altos, sem deixar ninguém perceber aquela sua fobia. Mas também odiava a ausência eterna de Camus. Não conseguia suportá-la mais. Fora vencendo esse medo, que escalara até ali.

Os meses de distância durante os treinos dele; Camus na Sibéria era algo suportável, porque o seu amado sempre voltava, mas agora... Um passo, um único passo enfrentando mais uma vez o seu odiado medo de altura, e seria um caminho para encontrar o seu amor. Era algo tão simples...

Na filosofia grega, o suicídio não era tolerado, apenas se houvesse desrespeito gratuito aos Deuses, se não tivesse um motivo "nobre". Havia algo mais nobre do que o seu amor por Camus?

Em Atenas, os magistrados mantinham um estoque de veneno para quem desejasse morrer. Para ter o direito de usá-lo, o interessado deveria defender a causa de sua morte no Senado para obter a permissão oficial para tirar a sua vida... Mas ele não precisava da permissão de ninguém, nem de Athena; a vida era dele, e apenas dele! Faria dela o que bem entendesse!

Milo deu um passo para frente, algumas pedrinhas rolaram para o desfiladeiro rumo a uma queda que, para um humano, cavaleiro ou não, seria mortal.

'- Ouçam, vocês do Olimpo! Egeu se atirou ao mar por pensar que seu filho Teseu havia sido morto pelo Minotauro. Codro, rei de Atenas, se entregou à morte quando o oráculo previu a ele que a cidade seria capturada em batalha se ele, o rei, não morresse... O povo de Esparta havia jurado ao rei Licurgo , que também fora consultar o Oráculo, fidelidade às leis da cidade, enquanto o rei não voltasse. Para que as leis fossem eternamente cumpridas, Licurgo se matou e jamais retornou... DEUSES, EU OS DESAFIO! Digam-me agora, existe um motivo mais nobre para morrer do que por amor?'

'- Existe, Milo, a justiça.'

Milo se virou, irritado. Como não percebera o cosmo de Hyoga antes? Estava assim, tão distraído?

'- Não lhe dou o direito de estar aqui, Cisne.'

Cisne caminhou alguns passos em direção a Milo, com uma expressão preocupada no olhar.

'- Respeito demais a sua dor, Milo. Eu, mais do que ninguém, sei o que é não ter uma pessoa a quem se ama por perto...'

Milo respirou fundo. Logicamente, Hyoga se referia à mãe que hibernava eternamente nos mares gelados...

'- Eu jamais viria... Se não fosse... Por isso.'

O cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião se surpreendeu. Havia na mão de Hyoga um jacinto branco, exatamente igual a flor que estivera na mão dele, instantes atrás. A flor estava perfeitamente intacta, congelada, com um pingente de gelo reluzente na sua borda, como se fosse uma lágrima...

Uma lágrima de Camus!

Milo estava quase em choque. Respirou fundo.

'- Se estiver brincando, inventando isso, eu...'

'- Milo, por favor, me escute. Há quatro dias, recebi uma mensagem de Saori dizendo que eu deveria vir ao Santuário e permanecer na Casa de Aquário. Não me disse ela o motivo na carta, disse apenas que eu deveria ficar lá, sem sair, sem me alimentar, em alerta, até que eu soubesse o motivo da minha vinda... Eu obedeci. Fiquei ali, sem comer ou sair, à espera de algo que eu não sabia o que era! No terceiro dia, fui ao jardim da casa de Aquário e fiquei lá, meditando, tentando entender a vontade dos deuses... Foi quando... - havia um brilho emocionado nos olhos claros de Cisne...'

'- Foi quando vi um pequeno escorpião passar por entre as flores... Quando ele passou pela mais bela, ela se congelou, formando a lágrima de gelo que eu tenho nas mãos agora...'

'- Isso é mentira...'

'- Você sabe que eu jamais mentiria. Sou um cavaleiro, como você... Quando o escorpião passou pela flor, e ela congelou, entendi que eu deveria procurar o seu cosmo... Achar você... E lhe entregar esta flor!'

O silêncio, desta vez, tão pesado, pairou no ar ... Podiam os dois apenas ouvir o lamento do vento gelado... Cisne sentia que estava profanando o direito sagrado de Milo sofrer, mas, se aquela flor congelara por milagre, era porque seu mestre Camus precisava dele, Cisne, para ajudar Milo a suportar a morte dele.

Milo precisava de um amigo... Mesmo que esse amigo, fosse o mesmo que matara seu adorado amante na décima primeira casa, a de Aquário.

'- Milo, eu jamais vou esquecer o que você fez por mim na Casa de Escorpião. Quando eu enfrentei você, eu não estava preparado. Camus havia tentando despertar meu sétimo sentido, fazendo o barco onde minha mãe estava afundar ainda mais fundo no Oceano. Quando ele não conseguiu elevar o meu cosmo com esse gesto, me congelou no esquife de gelo, para me poupar!'

'- ...'

'- Você sabe, Shiryu me libertou, eu fui enfrentar você e você... Lutou contra mim... Atirou as quinze agulhas do golpe de Escorpião e quando o último golpe, o que representava a estrela Antares, me atingiu... Você me despertou o sétimo sentido. E depois me salvou da morte, estancando o veneno e a hemorragia... Você acreditou em Athena. Você é um verdadeiro cavaleiro. Como era Camus... Me deixou livre para partir, mesmo sabendo que, com aquele gesto, você estaria arriscando a vida de Camus. Você sentiu que ele iria morrer. Você sabia e me deu condições de igualdade para lutar com ele. Os dois sabiam... E os dois fizeram o que deveria ser feito!'

'- Nobreza de ideais não me serve de nada agora!'

'- Você pensa mesmo assim? Veja, não fui eu quem congelou a flor! Foi Camus, seja lá onde ele estiver agora! Seja o que for que essa flor represente para vocês dois, Milo, você deve ser forte agora, mais do que sempre foi!'

Havia lágrimas contidas nos lindos olhos de Milo. Ele segurou a flor congelada como se fosse o bem mais precioso do mundo e sorriu. Um sorriso triste, mas que aliviou o coração de Cisne.

'- Oh, só mesmo Camus pra me mandar um pirralho para me passar lições de vida!'

Cisne sorriu também...

'- Não, Milo, eu não estou aqui para isso... Estou aqui para ir com você até a cidade, beber vodka e ouvir um novo conjunto de rock que vai se apresentar lá no centro...Me disseram que estão procurando um novo guitarrista, achei que você iria querer fazer um teste lá... Deba me contou que você arranha a guitarra...'

'- Minha enxaqueca vai explodir se eu beber vodka... E eu não posso me ausentar do Santuário sem...'

'- As apresentações serão de sexta para sábado, acho que Saori não irá se importar de lhe dar esse dia de folga... Ouvi dizer que você toca mal pra burro, mas vai ser uma chance pra você melhorar!'

'- Mal pra burro o cara...'

Riram.

Milo engoliu sua dor, forçou-se a rir e fingiu que dava um golpe em Cisne; este desviou com rapidez graciosa e os dois começaram a descer o monte Olimpo. Conversavam agora sobre música, como qualquer garoto da idade deles faria... O cavaleiro de Escorpião guardou a flor junto ao coração, como se o frio que emanava do gelo que começava a derreter pudesse esfriar um pouco a dor desumana que sentia.

o0o

Caronte, o barqueiro, era uma visão horripilante para qualquer humano desencarnado, cavaleiro ou não. Mas Camus não disse nada. Atravessou o rio Acheron em silêncio, suas preces e mente voltadas para Milo. Num último esforço, vislumbrou os jacintos que eles dois haviam plantado na Casa de Aquário. Mentalizara fortemente aquele jardim como se pudesse, de alguma forma, chegar até Milo. Não sabia o porquê daquela intuição tão forte de mentalizar as flores, mas, durante todo o percurso, não vira as almas gemendo no fundo do rio, nem os lamúrios dos que caiam no buraco da morte. Também não perguntou a si o destino de Máscara, de Afrodite, ou de Shura, muito menos o de Saga. Também não se impressionou quando viu Cérbero, o cão de três cabeças de Hades, a margem do rio... Tudo que sua razão e coração mandavam-no fazer, naquele instante, era mentalizar o jardim. E foi o que fez!

'- Pode descer do barco, cavaleiro, sua travessia já foi paga.'

Camus saiu do seu transe, e olhou para Caronte. Não entendeu bem as palavras do barqueiro. Quem havia pago a travessia dele? Milo, ao enterrá-lo, deveria ter colocado as moedas em seus olhos, como mandava a antiga tradição grega.

Mas Caronte não queria moedas reais, o que ele queria dizer, com "sua travessia foi paga" era que sua morte fora encomenda do Destino. Era a vontade dos deuses!

Camus desceu do barco, tentando acostumar os olhos àquela eterna penumbra. Os lamentos das almas que sofriam incomodavam menos do que o frio do lugar. Era estranho aquele frio! Sempre imaginara o inferno como um lugar quente, cheio de labaredas, e agora, subitamente, descobria que o desconforto do frio que fazia ali era pior do que o gelo das dimensões terrestres! Um frio que não cortava o corpo, mas sim, a alma.

Subitamente, algumas tochas foram acesas por alguém que ele, Camus, não conseguiu ver, e elas iluminaram uma escadaria impressionantemente extensa. O cavaleiro de Aquário caminhou por ela com a dignidade de um cavaleiro que não temia ser julgado pelos seus atos...

Chegou ao final das imensas escadarias. _Onde estava?_

Ouviu passos. Estava nu, mas não se envergonhava disso. Homens nasciam nus, deveriam estar nus também quando morriam...

Ergueu o rosto com aquela altivez tão típica sua, que nem os reis conseguiam imitar... Ouviu uma voz hostil:

'- Você não deveria ter mandando uma mentalização de sua aura para as flores terrestres... Foi uma violação muito séria às nossas leis. Mas garanto-lhe que foi a última mentalização com a Terra que conseguiu, Camus...'

'- Quem está ai? Apresente-se!'

Um espectro saiu da escuridão, veloz e furioso. Camus conseguiu vislumbrar a beleza do rosto e dos cabelos exóticos de um rosa brilhante e sedoso; se desviando do golpe que o espectro lançou sobre ele. Sua agilidade, espantosa para alguém que havia acabado de chegar ao reino de Hades, irritou o desconhecido ainda mais!

O espectro desferiu um novo golpe, ainda mais rápido, acertando em cheio os rins do cavaleiro de Aquário. Camus caiu no chão, de joelhos. Tentou levantar-se, mas novos golpes, rápidos e sucessivos, numa velocidade maior do que a luz, atingiam-no impiedosamente. Para sua surpresa, a dor no corpo desencarnado era ainda maior do que seria nas dimensões terrestres. Seus lábios e supercílios sangravam! Como podiam sangrar se ele era um morto?

Soltou um grito de ódio, porque percebia que não conseguia soltar elevar seu cosmo, ali, nas dimensões infernais!

O espectro gritou:

'- Como ousa, seu insolente? Você não tem o direito de exigir nada, nem de falar! Como manda que eu me apresente? Vai engolir essa empáfia! Aqui, você não é um cavaleiro, não é nada!'

'- Dane-se, você!'

'- Vou desintegrar você, fantoche de Athena!'

O espectro ergueu as mãos para desferir o poderoso golpe "Devorador de Vida" sobre Camus, mas uma voz soberana ecoou nos ares infernais, impedindo-o de fazê-lo.

'- Chega,Valentine. Eu ordeno.'

Imediatamente, Valentine segurou seu ataque e se ajoelhou no chão, na direção em que vinha a voz ríspida.

'- Sim, meu senhor!'

Mesmo com os supercílios cortados, fazendo escorrer um sangue sobrenatural em seus olhos, Camus conseguiu ver a reluzente armadura negra do espectro alto e forte que surgia. Os olhos eram amarelos e brilhantes como os de um gato selvagem... A voz do altivo espectro parecia um trovão.

'- Camus de Aquário... Sua força é lenda mesmo aqui.'

'- Quem é você?'

Valentine soltou uma exclamação indignada. Meteu os pés na cabeça de Camus, fazendo os lábios dele tocar o chão sulfuroso.

'- Como ousa interrogar um kyoto? Vou jogá-lo nos lagos de sangue!'

'- Valen...- a voz de Radamanthys de Wyvern soou perigosamente baixa- Se tocar em Camus de novo sem a minha ordem, você vai lamentar esse dia.

Valentine abaixou a cabeça e se afastou do prisioneiro.

Radamanthys aproximou-se do corpo metafísico de Camus. Para o espanto de Valentine e dos outros espectros que ainda se mantinham entre as sombras, jogou sua capa reluzente sobre o cavaleiro de Aquário, cobrindo sua nudez, num evidente gesto de proteção.

'- Lamento, cavaleiro, a hospitalidade de meu reino não é das melhores... Levante-se.'

(capítulo by Jade Toreador)

**N/A: Quem vos fala aqui é a SinistraNegra, uma das autoras da fic... Na verdade... Nem isso... É uma fic escrita em conjunto, cada autora pega um capitulo, mas já viu um trabalho em grupo? Sempre tem um folgado, dessa vez eu preenchi a vaga e até que preenchi bem a vaga! HAUHAUHAUAH... **

**Brincadeiras a parte, já que quem menos faz alguma coisa sou eu... Tomei a responsabilidade de cuidar da conta no e de montar um blog (não que eu entenda muito..mas...)**

**Pra quem quiser entrar no blog:**

**www ponto heavencriminals ponto blogspot ponto com**

**Ali vamos colocar um pouco da fic, responder reviws, já que este site é um 'amor'... E também um pouco de nos, um bando de, poderia se dizer... Hum... Tresloucadas, apenas não sei dizer quem é mais quem é menos...**


	2. Como andam as coisas lá em baixo

**Corações Prisioneiros**

-by Heaven Criminals

**Sinopse: **Quando se trata de sentimentos, somos reféns de nós mesmos... Fazemos loucuras, atos insanos, erramos por ciúmes... Quem controla o amor? Não sabemos... Nossos corações são controlados pelos sentimentos e... Entre muitos, o Amor é um dos que mais nos prende... Somos reféns de nossos corações, pois eles nos comandam... A qualquer instante, há qualquer momento, corremos o risco de termos nossos corações aprisionados...

**Capitulo II – Como andam as coisas lá embaixo...**

Sendo guiado pelas intrincadas rotas dos domínios de Hades, Camus observava toda aquela construção horripilante. Aquilo lhe parecia ser obra de uma mente doentia e distorcida. Sentia-se observado...Paredes, tetos e chão ilusionavam para si movimentos disformes que, a cada passo seu, se contorciam. Lamúrias e ladainhas podiam ser sentidas ecoando em seu âmago... Náusea! Isso mesmo! Aquele lugar lhe causavam náuseas... Tudo ali era revoltoso.

E aquele homem... Alguns passos adiante mostrando o caminho, ficava a toda hora olhando por cima de seu ombro, conferindo qualquer mudança no rosto introspectivo do "Mago do Gelo e da Água".

'- Para onde está me levando?'

'- ...'

O Kyoto não respondeu, apenas o olhou novamente de soslaio como havia feito por todo o percurso.

'- Quem é você afinal? Para onde esta me levando?'

'- ... Apenas me siga!' - Wyvern murmurou, continuando a caminhar...

'- Nobre senhor, peço apenas por algum tipo de explicação! Custar-lhe-ia, por acaso, responder?'

Aquele que guiava o caminho parou subitamente e se voltou para Camus, interrompendo o questionamento. Levantou seu dedo indicador até os lábios, num pedido de silêncio.

Aquário observou aquele gesto, totalmente incrédulo. O tal homem estaria brincando com ele? Como ousava exigir silêncio de um guardião de Athena?

'- Humph... Pelo visto aqui de fato é o inferno! Ninguém tem bons modos ou, pelo menos, a cortesia de responder simples perguntas! Já estou morto e minha alma jaz nesta podridão...Certamente farão comigo atrocidades terríveis! Não temo o meu destino, mas agradeceria se pudesse saber de algo de antemão! '

'- Claro! Ficará à par de tudo agora mesmo! Basta se virar e conhecerá o seu destino!'

'- Como?'

Camus imediatamente se virou, levando uma sonora chicotada em seu rosto! Perdeu o equilíbrio, indo de encontro à parede do corredor. Aquele que o açoitava era um homem esguio, de cabelos extremamente longos e num tom rosa claro. Vestia uma bata preta que tocava ao solo. Suas abotoaduras eram douradas assim como os enfeites das mangas e da barra do rico tecido que o cobria.

'- Eu, Lune de Balron, estou sob ordens de um Kyoto; para ser mais preciso, Minos de Griffon! Aqui, nesta Morada, o silêncio é primordial e absoluto. Ninguém, nem mesmo um ex-cavaleiro como você, tem o direito de perturbar este local. E, como resposta para uma de suas perguntas, este é o seu destino! '

O Juiz desferiu mais um golpe que acertou a perna descoberta do Aquariano ainda tombado no chão, deixando um vergão vermelho no membro perfeito.

'- Será castigado! Infinitas vezes se necessário! E, pelo jeito, começaremos já... Não é mesmo, Senhor Radamanthys? '

'- Sim, estou de acordo, até mesmo aqui no inferno temos regras! Quem se opõem à elas, ou as infringe, tem boas chances de ser punido. Contudo, agora não é a ocasião adequada, Lune... Estou aqui guiando este homem, leigo aos aspectos do Mundo dos Mortos, mas altamente qualificado para os planos de nosso Lorde.'

O cavaleiro de Aquário apenas escutou, achando ser mais sensato. Lutar naquelas circunstâncias seria imprudente, pois além de estar em desvantagem, seu cosmo parecia dormente.

Lune parecia surpreso:

'- Como assim? Lorde Hades teria interesse nesses peões de Athena! '

'- Sim, Lune, esses cavaleiros serão treinados por nós e lutarão ao nosso lado! A menos que se oponham... Mas, para isso, já temos uma solução também.'

'- Entendo... Então faça como lhe designaram meu senhor, leve-o daqui! Por hora, não punirei aquele que quebrou o silêncio da Primeira Prisão.'

'- Então, nos dê licença, Juiz, seguiremos com o nosso caminho.'

Balron se retirou silenciosamente, assim como havia chegado, deixando novamente o Kyoto e o Cavaleiro de gelo a sós.

'- A marca em seu rosto está feia, hein! Este seu corpo não é de carne, contudo para poder sofrer por seus pecados, todos os seus sentidos que poderiam lhe trazer desespero, estão mais aguçados! Você sentirá mais dor, mais frio, sangrará e até sentirá fome ou outras necessidades, tanto físicas quanto sentimentais...'

' -...'

'- Quanto ao acontecido, vou recapitular duas coisas para você, Cavaleiro de Aquário, em primeiro lugar: deve lembrar-se das palavras de meu subordinado, Valentine; nunca questione um Kyoto... Conseguiu notar o que tem acontecido, não é mesmo? Já apanhou 2 vezes e mal chegou aqui! E a segunda coisa é que, mesmo aqui sendo o inferno, existem aqueles com bons modos sim, ao contrário do seu comentário infeliz.'

Sendo muito educado, Wyvern estendeu sua mão direita, indicando ao francês a nítida vontade de ajudá-lo a se levantar. Porém, teve sua ação ignorada. Camus se levantou, cheio de uma altivez digna: arrumou a capa que lhe cobria o corpo nu, jogou os cabelos escuros para trás e lançou um olhar indiferente para Radamanthys.

'- Muitíssimo obrigado, senhor "Rada-sei-lá-o-que", mas sei me levantar sozinho, não preciso de sua ajuda!'

'- " Rada-sei-lá-o-que"? Há, há, há, há! Escute aqui seu verme, não está em condição de brincar comigo, aqui, o senhor é tão insignificante quanto uma ameba!'

Radamanthys fez menção de puxá-lo pelos cabelos. Seria divertido levar um cavaleiro de Athena até a presença de Hades sendo arrastado! Subitamente, conteve o seu impulso. Algo lhe dizia internamente para evitar esse tipo de confronto.

oOo

Valentine, profundamente irritado, zanzava através da sala, gesticulando, praguejando pela vinda dos funestos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Nunca tivera de passar por tal vexame, muito menos diante de outros espectros! Mas o quê mais lhe amargava o peito não era o fato de ter sido repreendido na frente dos outros e sim, de ter escutado duras palavras proferidas de seu amado mestre Radamanthys!

Mil vezes Harpia amaldiçoou a alma desencarnada de Aquário, mil vezes! Não era possível! Justamente agora que estava conseguindo se aproximar de Wyvern, aparecia aquele... Aquele...

Parou por um instante, fitou a janela... Começou a se analisar através de seu reflexo no amplo vidro que permanecia sempre fechado na sala do Juiz amante do silêncio. Seria ele, Valen, tão desprezível assim? Na hora em que fora repreendido por Rada, não quisera ofender o seu mestre, apenas defendia a honra daquele que morava em seus mais doces sonhos...

Valentine levantou seu braço esquerdo, aquele com o qual socara os rins do Cavaleiro do gelo. Olhou a grossa armadura que o cobria. Tinha um brilho negro, frio, mas muito belo. Seguiu com o olhar para sua mão. Observou os dedos compridos, terminando em longas e afiadas garras. Mal podiam se fechar de tão longas e mortais que eram. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, indo desembocar em seus trêmulos lábios, sentiu o gosto salgado e mais lágrimas então se seguiram. Era mais feio do que o protagonista daquele filme terrestre, Edward mãos de tesoura, não era?

O Espectro de Harpia, sempre tão bem disposto, agora chorava angustiado, apoiado no vidro da janela... Suas garras arranhavam seu reflexo no vidro, produzindo um ruído agudo e estridente...

'- Valentine... O que houve? Escutei um ruído afiado vindo daqui...'

'-...' – soluçava e não podia responder a pergunta.

'- Valen... O quê está havendo, você não está chorando de novo, está?'

'- Ahh Lune... –Valentine suspirou profundamente. - Me diga, seria eu uma criatura tão odiosa?' - Indagou por meio de uma voz trêmula e distorcida pelo choro.

'- Claro que não! Veja você mesmo!'

Lune se aproximou por trás do magoado espectro e retirou o elmo deste, depositando essa parte da sapuri sobre a mesa em que costuma trabalhar. Depois, obrigou Valen novamente a olhar para o reflexo do vidro. Gentilmente, limpou suas lágrimas e afagou os longos cabelos de Valentine cujos reflexos eram de um tom rosa tão encantador que convidava a todos se a perderem na maciez daqueles fios...

'- Eu vejo um belo jovem... Meigo, sempre prestativo e presente. Seus olhos... Têm um traço fino, exótico, na mesma cor de seus cabelos que também são muito bonitos.'

Balron escorregava seus dedos por entre os fios sedosos, trazendo uma mecha para si e cheirando, passando por sua bochecha, sentindo a textura deles.

'- Seus traços são muito carismáticos, mas ao mesmo tempo, sexys.'

Valentine escutava tudo atentamente, deixando se envolver pelo modo intrigante que Lune lhe falava. Estava num momento de carência... Sentia-se vazio e escutar palavras confortantes era reanimador.

'- Sua boca...'

Com o dedo médio, Balron contornou os lábios do rapaz de cabelo rosa que, com aquele toque, involuntariamente, fechou os olhos. Balron o virou para si, encostando-o contra a vidraça. Encontrou seu corpo contra a armadura e num simples roçar de lábios, deu um selinho no canto da boca de Harpia, que, com a tensão do momento, apertou os olhos.

'- Você não é esta casca dura e negra... Você é um belo homem chamado Valentine! E me desculpe, não sou eu a quem você procura, sei de seus encantos e seus sentimentos, mas... Não são para mim.'

'- Eh... Tem toda a razão. Nem precisa ser um Juiz para julgar isso. – mais uma vez, os olhos do espectro se umedecem. - Desde o primeiro momento que estive com "ele", já havia notado algo diferente. Quando tocou a minha mão, para um aperto de apresentação, senti o poder dele correndo em minhas veias... Naqueles breves segundos, pareciam que os meus nervos tinham dado um curto-circuito! '

'- O quê deu curto-circuito?'

Radamanthys adentrava na sala pegando o trecho final da conversa, querendo saber do que se tratava e logo foi questionando.

' -Se... Senhor? Nossa, que susto... Poderia não fazer mais isso?'

'- Lune de Balron, como espectro guardião desta morada do Juízo, precisa estar sempre alerta. O quê você e Valen... Valentine o quê houve?'

'- Mestre!'

Um alto baque foi escutado. Valentine ficara tão nervoso com a presença repentina de Radamanthys no meio de uma conversa tão "inapropriada" que o "curto-circuito" dessa vez apareceu mesmo e foi avassalador! Seu corpo veio de encontro ao chão com tudo, e ele, bateu sua cabeça desguarnecida, pois seu elmo ainda jazia no mesmo lugar onde Lune havia colocado.

Radamanthys, sem entender aquela louca reação do amigo, imediatamente foi socorrer seu subordinado mais fiel. Abriu suas pálpebras e examinou as retinas... Felizmente, não estavam nem totalmente contraídas ou dilatadas. Checou sua pulsação pelo pescoço, estava levemente acelerada, mas nada muito alarmante. Depois de exames prévios e de ter se certificado de que não havia nenhuma lesão na aura do espectro, Rada o retirou do chão gelado, pegando-o em seu colo.

'- Me faça um favor, Lune. Pegue o elmo de Valentine e ponha aqui em cima dele. Avise também Minos e Aiacos que nos encontraremos com os Cavaleiros no calabouço assim que eu puder. '

'- Sim meu senhor... Aqui está o elmo! Mas, e quanto à Valentine?'

'- Não se preocupe, eu o levarei comigo. Agora, vá fazer o que lhe mandei... Já foi?'

'- Errr... Estou indo meu senhor, estou indo!'

Levantando parte de sua longa bata, Lune saiu andando apressadamente rumo ao encontro de Minos e Aiacos. Achar este último seria fácil, pois vivia treinando nas horas vagas! Certamente ele estaria no Vale da Ventania Negra. Seguiu para lá sem muita afobação, agora. Este vale era o caminho para a Segunda Prisão, bem próximo de onde estava.

Lune caminhava pensativo... Os fatos ocorridos nas imediações da Primeira Prisão haviam sido todos muito estranhos!

Primeiro, Radamanthys protegia um cavaleiro de Athena dos ataques de Harpia... Segundo, tivera de silenciar o mesmo cavaleiro questionador que, mesmo estando com um Kyoto, não recebeu nenhum tipo de punição, o que era algo totalmente inédito! Terceiro, Valentine chorara em sua sala, magoado com a atitude severa do senhor Radamanthys e justamente ele, Lune, tivera que consolar Harpia! Finalmente, por último, Radamanthys, entrando na sala de repente, fizera Valen desmaiar de emoção e fora então incrivelmente zeloso com o rapaz! Ele, Lune, sendo um Juiz, queria avaliar tudo isso como sendo fatos singulares de uma época muito movimentada, típica de uma guerra eminente. Não teria como ser outra "coisa"... Teria?

o0o

Balron deu seus últimos passos dentro do sombrio corredor, encontrando o Vale da Ventania Negra logo adiante. Seus cabelos foram revirados pelo forte vento. Sua bata foi soprada contra seu corpo, delineando suas formas. O homem de longuíssimos cabelos prosseguiu pelo vale, mas teve de parar por um instante, precisando se equilibrar e proteger seus olhos de uma repentina rajada incrivelmente mais forte.

Assim que notou a ventania diminuir um pouco, pode escutar gritos e sons de rochas sendo destruídas em um canto mais adiante. Saiu da posição defensiva e correu para onde escutara inicialmente os sons. Uma nuvem de poeira o engolfou, tapando-lhe a visão momentaneamente, deixando o espectro nervoso.

'- Droga! Aiacos, você e essa mania de fazer tudo voar pelos ares me emporcalhou por completo! Seu maldito irá lavar as minhas roupas!... E essa maldita poeira que não se dissipa, tá entrando pó por tudo quanto é lado!'

'- Há, há, há, há... Que nada, Lune, você fica uma graça todo sujinho! Mas deixa eu ver isso mais de perto!'

Aiacos golpeou o ar com um soco rápido, fazendo a poeira voar para longe e se dissipar.

'- Aahhh, que maravilha, estou imundo mesmo!' – Lune resmungava sem parar, enquanto tentava limpar suas roupas com tapas sucessivos.

'- Tá, nada é impressão sua... Você está vendo algo de errado nele, Minos?'

Aiacos se virou para Griffon e Lune acompanhou o olhar, pois não havia notado a presença do outro Kyoto. Mentalmente, agradeceu internamente a Hades por não ter de ir procurá-lo também. Este se aproximou com a mão no queixo, como alguém que resolve uma intrincada partida de Dama. Parou diante do homem menor e o examinou minuciosamente, indo de um lado para o outro.

Minos olhou de cima abaixo o jovem Lune e, finalmente, formulou uma conclusão.

'- É...'

'- Como assim, "é"...?'

'- Oras Balron, não vê que Minos está concordando comigo? Você nem está sujo!'

'- É... He, he, he, he! Certo, cavalheiros, brincadeiras à parte; estou de acordo com o meu amigo Aia, não há sujeira aqui, é tudo uma questão de ponto de vista! Se você levar em consideração que "poeira" são fragmentos reduzidos de rochas, logo a afirmação de que este pó em sua roupa seria sujeira é equivocado! O que há aí são sedimentos da crosta terrestre decorrida da erosão sucessiva!'

'- ... He, he... Como? – Garuda coçava a cabeça demonstrando confusão.'

'- Hmmm... Aiacos, o senhor por acaso deixou algum pedregulho acertar o senhor Minos? Ele não costuma ser tão engraçado...'

'- Afidalgado espectro de Balron, será que não se pode mais ficar bem humorado?'

'- Poder pode, mas que foi estranho, foi!'

'- Lune chega desse papo, Minos é intelectualmente muitíssimo divertido, ou você corta essa de censurar meu parceiro Kyoto ou irá virar poeira!'

'- Impossível Aia, um humano não poderia virar poeira... Não são suscetíveis à erosão! – Minos balançava sua cabeça afirmativamente.'

'- Tsc, tsc, tsc... (Não tem conserto) – Aiacos acerta um tapa na testa em sinal de desaprovação sobre o comentário.'

'- Tá bom, tá bom, morreu o papo! Tenho outros assuntos bem mais importantes a tratar com os senhores Kyotos.'

'- Pois então, Lune, seja direto! – Falava agora um sério Griffon.'

'- Sim, direto, antes que nosso amigo intelectual arrume outra brilhante teoria!'

'- Hmm... Senhor Radamanthys pediu que vocês o encontrem mais tarde. Valentine teve uma indisposição e desmaiou em minha sala, então Rada ficará ausente até que Valen melhore.'

Aiacos e Minos se entreolharam, estranhando o ocorrido. Por quê , em nome de Hades, Valentine estaria desmaiando por aí? Isso não era algo normal para alguém tão saudável e ativo como ele.

'- Bem, agora que o recado já foi dado, preciso voltar aos meus afazeres. Existem pilhas infinitas de certidões de óbito esperando por um julgamento.'

'- Pode ir então, está dispensado, senhor espectro.'

Minos acenou em despedida enquanto um Lune empoeirado voltava pelo caminho em vendaval, se agarrando às roupas para que o forte vento não lhe as arrancasse do corpo. Aiacos apenas acenou com a cabeça e logo se sentou em uma enorme pedra aos pés de Griffon.

'- Minos... O Valentine não tem estado muito legal ultimamente, ele tem andado meio apático, parece muito preocupado... Não sei bem.'

Sentando ao lado de Garuda, o homem de olhos verdes tentou pentear seus cabelos com os dedos, mas o vento travava um forte luta com ele.

'- Eu particularmente não notei nada. Ontem mesmo me encontrei com ele na cozinha da Giudecca, próxima aos aposentos do Lorde Hades, preparando mais uma de suas elaboradas tortas confeitadas de chocolate... '

'- Você nunca nota nada... – Aiacos jogava uma indireta ao amigo com o olhar safado.'

'- Como assim, nunca noto nada?'

'-...'

Garuda ficou analisando o homem por debaixo daquela negra Sapuris. Adorava estar perto de seu amigo amante dos estudos. Adorava o jeito refinado de falar e agir... Ele era tão elegante! Por diversas vezes se flagrou hipnotizado com os movimentos da boca rosada de seu amigo, e muitas outras vezes, fitando seu olhar distraído, mas que quando sério, lhe roubava o fôlego.

Geralmente, quando se encontravam a sós, tudo que estavam empenhados em resolver fluía com uma naturalidade tão grande que nem pareciam existir duas pessoas ali. Eram raríssimas as divergências! O único ponto que ressalvava, que o incomodava realmente, era a eterna distração de seu amigo!

Uma vez, já tentara simular um "acidente", onde eles trombavam num escuro corredor e o Kyoto de cabelos escuros caía por cima daquele de cabelos verdes. Haviam ficado caídos no chão por alguns breves instantes, tentando se encontrarem em meio à penumbra e tecidos das capas! Ele, Garuda, ficara tateando até poder se levantar e, usando a "mão boba" sem querer, não deixando Minos escapulir. Tudo fora para rolar um clima entre eles, mas Minos nunca notava nada! Sempre achava que era algum tipo de brincadeira de Aiacos, ou que os "acidentes" eram por causa de sua própria culpa, de tão distraído que era!

'- E então Aia... Como assim, nunca noto nada?'

'- Sabe... Tem vezes que eu acho que esse seu jeito distraído é de propósito! Como um grande Kyoto pode ser tão avoado? Você nunca notou como o Valentine fica na presença de Radamanthys? – Aiacos falava tentando tirar os pensamentos sobre seu amigo da cabeça.'

'- Notar eu já notei sim... Ele fica vermelho, estranhamente tímido... Mas não sei o quê isso significa!'

Garuda se voltou para o homem ao seu lado, pegou as mãos dele e as segurou fortemente sobre as coxas deste. Olhou fixamente nos olhos verdes de Griffon e disse:

'- O Valentine está apaixonado pelo nosso companheiro Wyvern! Entende? Ele está apaixonado!' – Aiacos apertou mais um pouco suas mãos; seu coração batendo acelerado... Será que agora daria certo a sua investida?

'- Você está me dizendo que o Valen gosta dele... Mas...' – Minos ficou estático.

'- Acho até que posso dizer mais, porque ele gosta tanto do Rada, que se submete à todas suas ordens. E tudo para receber um olhar de aprovação, um elogio ou um tapa camarada nas costas.'

'- Então, se o Radamanthys o pegasse assim no rosto e lhe falasse que é o seu favorito, ele teria um troço!' – Minos falou soltando suas mãos, pegando no rosto de Aiacos e o trazendo para bem perto de si, quase encostando os lábios.

'Aah... Gostoso!' - o homem de cabelos azuis escuros sussurrou estreitando os olhos e estremecendo ao sentir o hálito quente próximo a sua boca.

'- Sim, Aia isso mesmo! Nossa! Que interpretação perfeita! Bravo, bravo!' –Minos se levantou com tudo, jogando Garuda no chão e aplaudindo a desenvoltura da interpretação tão realista.

'- Nheee... Eu desisto de você Minos! É caso perdido!'

oOo

Radamanthys se encontrava sentado na beira de sua cama. Trajava roupas comuns, uma regata mostarda e um bermudão preto, estava descalço e bem confortável. Em seu colo, havia uma vasilha com água que estava sendo usada para molhar a toalhinha que passava periodicamente na testa de seu subordinado. Valen estava febril e aparentava cansaço, talvez não tivesse dormido bem nas últimas noites... Mesmo um espectro, um corpo astral; precisava dormir...

Rada depositou a vasilha em sua mesa de cabeceira, esfregou as têmporas tentando extravasar sua preocupação. Levantou-se e andou até a porta de seu enorme armário, apoiou suas costas no cômodo e ficou observando de longe o quarto e o ser destoante em sua cama. Olhou para as cortinas negras que tremulavam com a brisa fria e sulfurosa. Havia ali, nos aposentos, um jogo de sofás de madeira escura e estofados de couro; estantes com seus pertences; numa parede um enorme espelho, em outra um quadro, uma escrivaninha... Era sombrio como ele, Radamanthys: um quarto escuro cheio de coisas materiais, mas vazio de alma.

Mas em sua cama, havia um raio de esperança. Era como uma luz no meio das trevas... Valentine sempre lhe fora útil, tanto em batalhas, como fora delas, um verdadeiro amigo. Ele, Radamanthys, sempre o tratara como mero subordinado, mas, no íntimo, sabia que ele era mais do que isso. Ninguém tomara conta de si, com tanto carinho, como Valen sempre fazia. No dia passado, Valen até fizera uma deliciosa torta de chocolate para ele! A torta, não a dividiu com mais ninguém além dele, seu mestre... Haviam comido a deliciosa guloseima apenas ele, Radamanthys e seu... Seu o quê? O que o espectro de Harpia era para si?

oOo

Estava quase abrindo uma vala no chão com o seu pesado caminhar.

_(by Ureshii Sarah)_

**N/a: ****Para encontrar coisas sem noção que postamos entrem em:**

**www ponto heavencriminals ponto blogspot ponto com**

**Em base do Valen neste capitulo eu fiz um.. talvez eu poste qualquer dia no blog.. XD ****Uma coisa que eu non preciso dizer, mas quero falar... Eu adoro a cena do Aiacos/Minos... é uma das minhas favoritas dentro da fic.. por enquanto...**

**Bela: **o poema do outro capitulo é da Jade... HAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUA... tudo bem estas perdoada por se perder! Sobre o Milo na guitarra... Eu não tava na reunião quando isso foi decidido mas já virou clichê ele usar uma XD Apesar de você não gostar.. até que nesta fic eu to achando o Rada legal... Mas ainda fico com o Valen e o casal enrolado Aiacos/Minos da turma de baixo.. na de cima.. no coments... Não tivemos Milo.. Mas... agora se tem uma visão melhor de baixo XD

Pra JAde nem flo nada... afinal.. o cap1 foi dela!

bjz

Sini...


	3. Traição

**Corações Prisioneiros**

-by Heaven Criminals

**Sinopse: **Quando se trata de sentimentos, somos reféns de nós mesmos... Fazemos loucuras, atos insanos, erramos por ciúmes... Quem controla o amor? Não sabemos... Nossos corações são controlados pelos sentimentos e... Entre muitos, o Amor é um dos que mais nos prende... Somos reféns de nossos corações, pois eles nos comandam... A qualquer instante, há qualquer momento, corremos o risco de termos nossos corações aprisionados...

**Capítulo III - traição**

A enorme lua cheia iluminava aquela linda noite ateniense. As estrelas brilhavam intensamente, enfeitando todo aquele manto negro no céu.

"Lindo..." – Pensou Milo, completamente admirado, e, principalmente... saudoso. Eram tantas e tantas noites como esta que estavam guardadas em sua memória, lembranças sempre vivas... Noites quentes como aquela de hoje, quando, depois de um banho de mar, ele rolava pelas areias da praia abraçado com o seu amor! Ali vivera noites e mais noites de paixão, e aquela mesma lua, e aquelas mesmas estrelas, foram suas únicas testemunhas...

'-Pronto, Milo?'

O Cavaleiro de Escorpião desencostou do poste em que se escorava, completamente distraído, e voltou sua atenção ao rapaz loiro que chegara exatamente no horário marcado. Já estavam dentro da cidade de Atenas, bem na área mais badalada da cidade. Noite quente: usavam roupas mais leves, próprias para o verão. Milo usava uma calça jeans, embora sua camisa fosse de um linho bem leve e as mangas dobradas até a metade do braço.

' – É impressionante, Hyoga, mas embora você seja russo e seu mestre fosse francês, ambos têm uma pontualidade britânica...' – disse Milo, com o seu típico meio sorriso no canto dos lábios, embora por dentro lamentasse ter mesmo que sair, se divertir, levantar o astral... Sinceramente, ele preferia mil vezes ir à praia, e ficar lá olhando para aquela maravilhosa lua, e curtindo sossegado a sua fossa!

o0o

'– Senhor Radamanthys, sua majestade Pandora convocou uma reunião. Todos aguardam ansiosamente pelos resultados que serão obtidos com os Cavaleiros de Athena. Shion, o ex-grande mestre do Santuário de Athena também já foi isolado dos demais companheiros... E o senhor, ficou encarregado do cavaleiro de Aquário.'

'- Eu sei!' – Radamantys passou a mão nervosamente nos cabelos, depois olhou para a cama onde Valentine descansava após o desmaio de horas atrás. – Fique aqui com ele, eu vou sair.

'- O que deu nele?' – Perguntou Aiacos confuso, apontando para Valentine – Já se passaram horas e ele ainda não acordou!

'– Eu não sei, apenas fique aqui e, quando ele acordar, explique-lhe que ele teve um desmaio. Que ele trate de melhorar e se por de pé, pois todos nós temos assuntos a tratar!'

Radamanthys costumava ser duro com seus companheiros, embora por dentro estivesse preocupado, cheio de dúvidas, e quisesse muito ficar ali e esperar Valentine acordar, mas, por fora, era um verdadeiro general! Ninguém ali deveria ter fraquezas, todos devem ser fortes! Fortes para esmagar impiedosamente todos aqueles que desafiassem ou ameaçassem de qualquer forma a soberania e a totalidade do Imperador Hades!

'– Estamos à beira de uma guerra, que todos aqui tratem de levar isso a sério!'

'– Radamanthys, relaxa... Você está uma pilha nos últimos dias, vai acabar agindo impulsivamente. Parece até que você quer provar alguma coisa para alguém...' – disse Aiacos, insinuante, sabendo que se continuasse assim iria desenterrar um defunto muito antigo...

O inglês, que já estava praticamente na saída dos aposentos, virou-se para Aiacos, novamente furioso:

'– Escute aqui, Aiacos, depois que Athena estiver morta, e eu pessoalmente entregar a cabeça da menina Saori Kido a Lord Hades, em mãos... NINGUÉM, nunca mais vai me humilhar, ninguém nunca mais vai me enganar, me usar e principalmente me fazer de idiota. Quando eu mostrar o meu valor e finalmente tiver poder... Eu vou ter a minha vingança!'

'– Você tem noção do que está planejando Rada? Vai acabar metendo os pés pelas mãos!'

'– Veremos!' – Radamenthys sorriu. – Agora, eu já disse que tenho assuntos a tratar, passar bem! - Saiu, sem dizer mais nada, o olhar de gato brilhando perigosamente.

Subindo as escadas de três em três degraus, Radamanthys finalmente chegou à enorme sala ricamente decorada, porém sombria, como tudo naquele local; onde uma figura alta, de longos cabelos azuis, se escondia nas sombras... Camus observava o lado de fora da janela, encostado displicentemente no peitoril, janela esta, por onde não entrava quase nenhuma luz.

'– Então já está aqui, Camus de Aquário? Pontualidade britânica, gosto disso!' – Disse Radamanthys.

O cavaleiro de Aquário virou-se calmamente, caminhando e saindo das sombras, o nariz para o alto, rosto sério...

'– VOCÊ... Está atrasado!' - disse seca e indiferentemente

O inglês por um momento pensou em responder, depois, com um sorriso cínico, respondeu:

'– Tem razão.' – agora estava impecavelmente vestido para a "ocasião", do jeito que gostava. Estava ali para fazer uma proposta, tinha que ser convincente, autoritário, porém descontraído. Usava uma calça social simples, mocassins marrons e um suéter vermelho um pouco justo, sem gola, com as mangas puxadas até a altura dos cotovelos. – Sente-se, Camus. Deve estar cansado. E conversar sentado é melhor do que de pé. – disse, apontando para um jogo de sofás de veludo vermelho. – Bebe alguma coisa? – Perguntou Rada pegando dois copos e abrindo uma garrafa de whiskey doze anos.

Camus, que até então não entendia o que se passava, apenas analisava a situação minuciosamente. Primeiro fora feito prisioneiro, tratado feito um bicho, tinha apanhado, e agora lhe deram roupas, sapatos, lhe prepararam um banho, disseram que deveria estar pronto para uma reunião com Radamanthys e para terminar a situação bizarra, chegava aquele homem lhe oferecendo um whiskey? Sem dúvidas, ou todos nesse inferno eram muito loucos ou... Iriam tentar suborná-lo.

'- Eu não quero me sentar, tampouco beber qualquer coisa que venha de você. Diga logo o que você quer, para eu negar e ir embora.' – Camus mais uma vez foi seco. Não alterava a voz, nem sua expressão facial. Era curto, grosso... E claro, frio feito um cubo de gelo. Por dentro, suas emoções ferviam, mas ele jamais deixava alguém perceber isso... A não ser...

O coração de Camus se apertou.

Milo.

'– O quê eu quero?' – Radamanthys riu, o que irritou profundamente Camus, pois não sabia se ele havia dito alguma piada... Ele nem gostava de piadas! – Eu não quero nada, quero apenas... Desfazer a péssima impressão que vocês, cavaleiros de ouro, devem ter de nós. Lorde Hades não quer maltratá-los. O inferno é um lugar difícil e tem regras a serem seguidas. Por favor, peço que não guarde nenhum tipo de mágoa do nosso primeiro encontro...

Wyvern caminhou com os dois copos nas mãos, sentando-se num sofá, colocando um dos copos na mesinha de centro. Cruzou as pernas e começou a beber o outro copo.

Camus permaneceu de pé.

'- Mas que diabos é isso agora?' – Pensou o cavaleiro de Aquário.

'– Por Zeus, Aquário, sejamos civilizados, eu não vou te morder! Vamos lá, sente-se.'

o0o

Após virar um copo de vodka de uma só vez dentro da boca, o cavaleiro de Cisne xingou algum palavrão em russo. Bateu o copo na mesa e pediu outra dose...

Milo também já estava no fim do seu enorme caneco, que antes estava cheio de cerveja. Terminou tudo e pediu outro!

'– É cisne, me chamou até aqui para me alegrar... Mas parece que você conseguiria deixar qualquer festa tão animada quanto um velório...' – a cerveja chegou, ele deu o primeiro gole no novo caneco, olhou a expressão abatida do rapaz loiro, o curativo no olho, o falso sorriso... A tentativa, em vão, de esquecer os problemas e fingir que nada havia acontecido. – Eu soube que o cavaleiro de Andrômeda deixou o Santuário esta manhã; também soube que dois cavaleiros de bronze caíram na porrada ontem à tarde...

'– Eu e o Ikki.' – Hyoga interrompeu – Ontem eu caí na porrada com o Ikki...

'– E pelo visto você se deu bem, não vejo nenhum hematoma em você.'

'– Não, na verdade eu mal reagi.' – o russo suspirou. – A intenção do Ikki não era me castigar fisicamente, ele queria... Queria muito me ver todo quebrado, teve um momento que eu achei que ele não resistiria e assim o faria! Mas... Não, ele só queria extravasar a raiva e principalmente, me fazer acordar... Ele me castigou, castigou a minha alma...

'- Ele fez isso quando levou o irmãozinho embora?'

'– Não! Ele fez isso quando me mostrou que estava protegendo o Shun de um monstro insensível como eu. Além do mais, o Shun faz o que quer... E se ele foi é porquê...' – Hyoga não continuou a frase.

'– Vá atrás dele!' – Diz Milo, já visivelmente bêbado, assim como Hyoga. – Vá atrás dele, traga aquele menino de olhos verdes de volta nem que seja pelos cabelos. Eu não sei o que você fez, mas se você se arrepende, mostre isso e vá atrás dele!

'- Eu sei Milo, eu me arrependo, mas não posso ir atrás do Shun só com arrependimentos, eu tenho primeiro que aprender a fazer diferente... Ser diferente... o Shun não merece sofrer. Além do mais, eu não estou numa época muito boa, ou melhor eu nunca estou numa época boa, mas ao invés das coisas melhorarem... Só pioram, enfim, não tente entender... Não tente ME entender, mas acredite... o Shun está melhor longe de mim.'

'– Quem decide isso é ele.' – Milo deu uma gargalhada e puxou Hyoga para perto, apertando-lhe o ombro – Não vou mais dar palpite, mas escute a opinião de uma pessoa que sabe o que fala... – Milo respirou fundo, por um momento uma nuvem de mágoa e arrependimento pairou no ar. – Não deixe a sua felicidade para amanhã, se você ama alguém, corra atrás, grite isso aos quatro cantos, lute, não tenha vergonha de esconder isso de ninguém, implore, choramingue, peça perdão por seja lá o que for que você tenha feito, fique de joelhos se for preciso, mas tenha certeza de que você realmente tentou até o ultimo segundo... Porque "amanhã" pode ser tarde demais...

Hyoga sorriu, deu uns tapinhas na mão de Milo que estava em seu ombro, e virou outra dose de vodka garganta a baixo.

'– Sinto muito por isso, eu te chamei aqui para te animar e acabo te enchendo com os meus problemas.'

'– É, eu já esperava por isso quando resolvi jurar proteger o pupilo do meu querido Camus em sua ausência... Ele se afeiçoou muito a você... Ele sempre me falou que você até TENTAVA se parecer com ele, mas que sempre foi um pato chorão!' – Milo riu, ironicamente.

Hyoga soltou uma gargalhada.

'– O quê? Ele disse isso?'

'– Hum... não com essas palavras e não exatamente nessa ordem...'

Ambos riram, quando nesse mesmo minuto todos no bar podiam escutar alguém arranhando algo na guitarra... Definitivamente, numa noite de bandas amadoras... Podia-se esperar de tudo.

'– Seu ruim! Seu ruim, sai daí! Eu não gastei meu dinheiro para ouvir isso, a minha falecida vovózinha tocava melhor!' – Gritou Milo, ficando em pé na cadeira.

Todos no bar riram e apoiaram Milo em suas insanas reclamações e gritavam em uníssono:

' – Vovó! Vovó! Vovó!'

Milo olhou para baixo e não vê nada além de um loiro bêbado rindo loucamente.

'– Hey, garoto... Vamos embora enquanto a gente ainda se agüenta em pé.'

Hyoga consentiu, pôde ver Milo pegando uma garrafa inteira de vinho... Definitivamente, eles não iriam para casa. Iriam afogar as mágoas em outro lugar, um lugar que não tivessem bandas tão ruins tocando... E olha que o Milo nem se ofereceu para tocar...

o0o

'– Camus de Aquário, fique sabendo que sua Majestade Pandora já providenciou outros aposentos para você. Creio que este será infinitamente mais confortável. Cortesia de nós todos em nome de Lord Hades, para desfazer qualquer má impressão.'

Camus que, agora sentado, estava disposto a ver até onde toda aquela ladainha iria, se levantou bruscamente.

'– Eu não quero aposentos novos, não quero roupas. Quero voltar para onde eu estava, junto com os meus companheiros. Se, por acaso, você está achando que eu sou algum tipo de idiota, você...'

Camus foi interrompido quando Radamanthys bateu palmas levemente, dando sinal para que alguém entrasse... E quando esse alguém entrou , o cavaleiro de Aquário quase caiu para trás, tamanha sua surpresa:

'– A... Afrodite!'

'– Bom te ver, Camus. Sua expressão depois de um bom banho está bem menos abatida agora.' – disse o belo cavaleiro de Peixes.

'– Digo o mesmo para você, Afrodite...' – Camus observou que o cavaleiro de Peixes também estava tendo um "tratamento VIP", bem do jeito que este gostava. – Mas afinal, o que está acontecendo aqui? Afrodite, como está o Shura, o Saga... como estão aos outros?

'– Não está sabendo, caro Aquário? Todos nós estamos tendo outro tipo de tratamento agora, ordens diretas de Hades, Deus dos Mortos.'

'– Eu teria explicado tudo, Cavaleiro de Peixes. Mas o seu amiguinho parece estar muito desconfiado.' – Diz Radamanthys, displicentemente – Sente-se conosco, sirva-se de alguma bebida!

'– Claro!' – responde Afrodite, decidindo por acompanhar Radamanthys em um whiskey, puro, sem gelo.

Agora sim, tudo estava confuso! Mas será possível, Shura, Saga? Será que todos se deixaram subornar? Mas como? Por quê? Nada fazia lógica! O jeito era permanecer calado, e ouvir mais. Tinha que ouvir tudo o quê Radamanthys tinha a dizer, e principalmente, tinha que ter uma conversa séria com os demais.

Camus sentou-se novamente, agora ao lado de Afrodite que estava por demais a vontade.

o0o

O Cavaleiro dourado de Escorpião e o Cavaleiro de bronze de Cisne caminhavam pelas areias de uma praia deserta, já distante da movimentação de Atenas. Tiraram os sapatos ao perceber que estes se entupiam de tanta areia enquanto eles trocavam os pés cambaleando pelo caminho a fora.

Se já não tinha ninguém por perto, poderiam então, ficar por ali mesmo. Se jogaram na areia, ambos caindo de costas. Milo se apoiou em um cotovelo para tomar um ultimo gole de vinho e depois ofereceu o resto que ainda havia na garrafa, quase vazia, para Hyoga. Detonada a garrafa, o loiro a atirou longe.

'– Aqui está bom... Eu gosto de ficar aqui.' – Comenta Milo

'– Eu também.' – Disse Hyoga.

Alguns segundos de silêncio... O loiro se inclinou mais para o lado... não estava enxergando Milo, pois a praia estava escura e Milo estava " embaçado" demais, mas o russo precisava vê-lo, para conversar a sério com alguém, gostava de notar cada expressão de seu rosto. Com um olho só era difícil... Ainda mais enevoado pela bebida.

'– Milo... eu acho que... eu acho que amanhã eu vou procurar o Shun...'

Milo fitou por alguns segundos o rosto pálido do Cisne. Era como se aquele olho azul não transmitisse nada além de sofrimento em seu olhar. Isso era tão triste, não que ele fosse velho, não era! Mas pelo menos se morresse hoje, poderia dizer que de uma forma... ou de outra, vivera intensamente, de uma forma estranha ou não... Amara e fora amado... Cometera muitos erros. Não fizera muitas coisas que deveria ter feito. E fez muitas que não deveria fazer, mas ainda assim... não tinha esse semblante pesado e triste que o Hyoga carregava consigo como um grande fardo. Como podia, tão jovem..? E tão desistente!

'– Eu não quero ficar sozinho, Milo... Eu não mereço ter ninguém que eu amo perto de mim, eu só decepciono a todos... Mas eu não quero ficar sozinho!' – Diz Hyoga num longo suspiro... – E não ligue para o que eu digo... Eu estou bêbado!

Ambos sorriram.

'– Você nunca vai estar sozinho, e nem eu.'

'– Como você sabe?' – Hyoga zombou... - É o novo oráculo de Atenas? Ou é a sua alma cigana falando?

'– Você tem o seu mestre, que já provou que onde quer que ele esteja, sempre estará olhando por você... E a sua mãe também... Tem a Deusa Athena ao seu lado, tem os seus amigos, que estão sempre com você, até o Ikki...'

Agora sim, ambos gargalham

'– E você tem a mim...' – Nem o próprio escorpião entendeu direito o real porquê de ter dito isso.

'– Você?' – O cisne perguntou...Talvez tivesse ouvido mal.

Escorpião demorou um pouco a responder. Cisne estava perto... Perto demais! Podia até sentir o cheiro do álcool em seu hálito, álcool que fazia o mesmo efeito na cabeça de ambos: o de literalmente afogar as mágoas, fazer falar besteira e principalmente... Perder a razão.

'– Sim... Eu.'

Foram as últimas palavras de Milo, que saíram baixas e meio incertas, antes de sentir o toque quente dos dedos do cisne contornarem carinhosamente seu rosto. Não pôde resistir em fazer o mesmo! Acariciar aquele rosto que, apesar do curativo, apesar do estado abatido, não deixava de ter um jeitinho tão angelical... Sim um anjo... Um anjo que...

' – Ai!'

Cisne agarrou forte o seu cabelo e o puxou para baixo, num solavanco, que Milo não teve tempo de protestar, ou reclamar da dor daquele puxão, pois foi calado ( Calado sim, surpreendido não, não mesmo!) pelo beijo do cavaleiro de Cisne. Os lábios rosados, quentes, que se moviam contra os do escorpião com tanta urgência e carência, que se tornaram simplesmente irresistíveis, não deixando brotar nenhuma outra idéia em Milo, a não ser a de corresponder com aquele mesmo ardor...

o0o

Depois de alguns momentos de conversa banal, Afrodite se retirou, deixando de novo os dois sozinhos, Camus e Radamanthys...

Camus ainda não havia baixado a sua guarda. Não havia falado nada, deixando aquele "espetáculo" por conta dos outros dois.

Rada falou, com uma paciência que estava começando a se esgotar:

'- Agora que Afrodite se retirou, quero que reflita no que lhe disse: chamei-o para testemunhar que nós, os espectros, somos dignos de confiança, assim como meu grande senhor, Hades.'

Camus, dessa vez, não conseguiu evitar um riso sarcástico...

'- Confiar em vocês espectros? Agora sim, a piada foi sua...'

Rada ignorou o comentário desdenhoso...

'- Venha, vou lhe mostrar onde você irá descansar depois dos seus treinamentos.'

'- Treinamentos?'

'- Sim, Camus, se treinar sob meus comandos, logo estará usando a honrosa sapuris de Hades, sob a conselação negra de Aquário...'

Camus nada disse, encontrava-se surpreso demais com as palavras de Radamanthys.

Caminhavam pelos corredores do castelo enquanto falavam, até que chegaram em frente a uma suntuosa porta de ouro puro.

'– Eis aqui seus novos aposentos, Camus de Aquário.' - disse Radamanthys entregando o castiçal de velas ao Aquariano e abrindo a porta.

Entraram os dois. Incrédulo, Camus observou o local. Radamanthys é claro, estava atento a cada reação do cavaleiro dourado... na cabeça e no coração de ambos só existiam três sentimentos, desconfiança, dúvida e expectativa... Um não podia confiar no outro.

Camus colocou o castiçal sobre a mesa de mogno maciço. Como a matéria espectral podia ser assim tão palpável, como a da terra? Era um mistério digno dos deuses... Portas de ouro, madeira de mogno... Tudo muito real, embora tudo ali pertencesse ao mundo fantasmagórico...

'- Escute, senhor Rada qualquer coisa. Tem razão, precisamos conversar, e vou fazer isso agora mesmo...'

Rada sorriu, achando que começava a atingir a razão do cavaleiro insolente, mas seu sorriso morreu logo a seguir, quando ouviu o que Camus disse em seguida:

'- Precisamos mesmo conversar para eu lhe **ensinar** algumas coisas... '

"_ENSINAR? Aquele atrevido ousava querer ENSINAR um Kyoto?"_

Camus continuou:

'- Primeira delas: não sou subornável. Aquele traidor do Afrodite dizendo as maravilhas do seu reino não me tenta. Segundo: JAMAIS vou usar a sapuris negra, porque isso significaria total submissão a Hades e eu, vivo ou morto, na terra, ou aqui, sou um cavaleiro de Atena!'

'- Escute, cavaleiro, não pense que desaprovo sua lealdade. Respeito-a, mas também vou lhe dizer algumas coisas para você refletir... Primeiro: aqui, você será aquilo que eu lhe disser que é! Segundo: se não for colaborar por bem, acredite, há um outro caminho, imensamente doloroso e terrível, mesmo para um cavaleiro. Não me obrigue a usar com você uma persuasão mais dolorosa. Eu não hesitaria em fazê-la.'

'- Acha que me colocará medo com suas ameaças?'

'-Aquário, - Radamanthyas tinha um sorriso complacente nos lábios bonitos -você fala com orgulho, com a confiança de um cavaleiro treinado, mas mesmo homens fortes como você são incapazes de resistir às torturas e humilhações que meus carrascos são capazes de fazer. Se eu fosse você, ficaria nesse aposento, descansaria, e me apresentaria para treinamento amanhã.'

'- Nunca!'

'- Não estamos na terra, mas na dimensão onde tudo é desconsolo e lamentação, para os impuros aperfeiçoarem seus pecados... Você não sabe o que diz, Camus, NUNCA é um tempo longo demais para não ceder, mesmo vinda essa palavra de um orgulhoso como você...'

'- Já dei minha palavra. Não temos mais o que conversar.'

'- Engano seu... Sabia que um Kyoto, um juiz, é capaz de ler os sentimentos mais secretos de uma alma?'

Camus enrijeceu a musculatura espectral, tenso. Tinha que tomar cuidado, isso queria dizer que deveria treinar seu cosmo para fechar seu espírito e mente ainda mais... Um kyoto era mesmo poderoso...

'- E o que isso tem a ver com comigo?'

Radamanthys riu, os olhos amarelos brilhando fogo e cobiça...

'- Sei que você teve um amor imenso na terra... - Camus ficou impassível, mas Rada percebeu sua tensão emocional. Continuou - Seus valores todos caíram por terra, Camus, não percebe que você deve nascer de novo para Hades? Nem Athena, nem seu amor desmensurado pelo cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião... Tudo isso abandonou você!'

'- MENTIRA!'

Os olhos de Rada brilharam satisfeitos... Começava a arrancar alguma reação do cavaleiro de Gelo...

'- Acha mesmo? Veja então o que vou lhe mostrar...'

Rada bateu palmas, e entrou nos aposentos uma linda mulher, etérea, parecia ser transparente... Radamanthys fez uma profunda reverência para ela. Camus pensou em dizer algum tipo de ironia, mas se conteve. A bela mulher tinha o cosmo elevado, como o de uma deusa...

'- Hécate, senhora da escuridão, filha do titã Perses e Astéria, eu, Radamanthys, a saúdo...'

A bela mulher sorriu, um sorriso frio, cheio de maldade... Camus estava supreso... Hécate! Era a deusa da feitiçaria, adorada por mágicos e feiticeiros. Pelo que se lembrava das lições recebidas no Santuário, seus adoradores formavam uma seita que sacrificavam cães e cordeiros negros para ela... Em noite de lua cheia, ouvira seu antigo mestre contando, diziam que ela vagava pela terra com uma matilha de cães fantasmas...

'- Deixe as formalidades de lado, Kyoto. Pediu-me para que eu usasse com Camus meu dom de visão com as dimensões terrestres... Muito bem, chamou-se numa hora apropriada... Muito apropriada... Vamos mostrar ao nosso belo convidado que o amor e os valores que o ligavam a terra, não existem mais... Que ele deve ser nosso aliado.'

Hécate ergueu as mãos e se formou nos aposentos um alo sobrenatural, uma fumaça etérea que inundou a mente de Camus com imagens... Ele reconheceu a praia onde costumava ir com Milo... Subitamente, viu se formar à sua frente, como se fosse um filme, os corpos de Cisne e Milo se entrelaçando loucamente. Uma cópula louca e selvagem... Milo gemia alucinadamente enquanto Cisne o penetrava punitivamente, arrancando gritos de luxúria e dor... Cisne mordia os ombros de Milo que, enquanto era cavalgado, gritava obscenidades e pedia mais força no coito!

Camus virou o rosto. Mas não tinha como escapar daquilo. Mesmo sem olhar, a imagem penetrava em seu cérebro e na sua alma, dilacerando-a em mil fragmentos de dor! Hécate, vislumbrando o sofrimento do cavaleiro de gelo, riu, e disse:

'- Veja, o seu assassino e seu amante, juntos! Existe dor pior do que a traição, cavaleiro?'

Camus não conseguiu evitar que duas lágrimas escapassem de seu rosto bonito, mas enxugou-as, rápido. E disse, furioso, se dirigindo a Hécate e a Radamanthys..

'- Danem-se vocês e seus truques sórdidos!'

Radamanthys disse, tenso:

'- Você SABE que não é um truque... A senhora da feitiçaria comanda as visões e os portais, não pode mentir...'

Camus respirou fundo. Sim, sabia disso... A visão era verdadeira! Cisne e Milo... Seu pupilo e seu amante... Juntos...

'- Pois vou lhes dizer uma coisa: Não, não existe dor pior do que a da traição, por isso, não vou lutar contra Athena, como o asqueroso cavaleiro de Peixes! Podem me mostrar o que for, podem me torturar. EU NÃO VOU CEDER! Eu estou morto para Milo, ele tem o direito de fazer o quê quiser, eu não ligo!'

_MENTIRA. Ligava. Estava hirto pela dor do que via._

Hécate fez um ar de enfado... Fez a visão parar...

'- Esse aí é mesmo teimoso... Cavaleiro, quando tiver sido encurralado e surrado, torturado pelos soltados de Radamanthys, vai mudar de idéia... Radamanthys, faça o que um kyoto deve fazer. Deixe esse teimoso com os torturadores. Dê a ele uma demonstração do que o espera, se não for cooperativo. Vou agora conversar com Pandora. Não me incomode mais com esse fedelho!'

Radamanthys assentiu. Tinha evitado esse desfecho, mas agora que a ordem partira da própria Hécate, não iria ter como evitar o pior para Camus...

'- Camus... Isso vai ser humilhante e doloroso, reconsidere.'

Diante do silêncio do orgulhoso cavaleiro, Radamanthys suspirou.

'- Muito bem. Não pense que vou facilitar mais do que já fiz as coisas para você. Daqui para frente, vai entender porque sou um Kyoto temido...'

**N/A: Capitulo by Pandora Amamiya!**

**NHAI! E que capitulo eu fui postar bem no dia do niver do Ucho, non?**

**A Sini é louca já imaginado o que lhe acontecerá! Mas ta na ordem... non tenho culpa! Briguem com elas aponta o resto do grupo! Elas que escrevem.eu só... Eu non faço nada XD forgada**

**Bem... ta aí... Daki uns dias eu volto para postar o prox...**

**E se quiserem ver a bagunça que fazemos...**

**www ponto heavencriminals ponto blogspot ponto com**


	4. Pós Atum

**Corações Prisioneiros**

-by Heaven Criminals

**Sinopse: **Quando se trata de sentimentos, somos reféns de nós mesmos... Fazemos loucuras, atos insanos, erramos por ciúmes... Quem controla o amor? Não sabemos... Nossos corações são controlados pelos sentimentos e... Entre muitos, o Amor é um dos que mais nos prende... Somos reféns de nossos corações, pois eles nos comandam... A qualquer instante, há qualquer momento, corremos o risco de termos nossos corações aprisionados...

**Capítulo IV – Pós Atum**

_A dor da traição_

_da emoção_

_rompida!_

_A alma partida_

_em pedaços..._

_Aços_

_são meus sentimentos_

_E tormentos_

_são minhas lembranças_

_das nuanças_

_que eram nossos sonhos!_

_Tristonhos_

_são meus minutos..._

_Brutos_

_são meus algozes!_

_Mas as vozes_

_que em mim ecoam_

_são nossos risos..._

_E as minhas lágrimas_

_se ocultam!_

_Camuflam_

_a dor que sinto..._

_Minto quando digo que está liberto de mim!_

_Querubim..._

_De que vale a liberdade sem amor?_

_Milo, meu menino,_

_meu destino além da morte..._

_Não ligo para a minha má sorte_

_Só penso em você..._

_(Camus by Jade Toreador)_

o0o

O cômodo que Camus se encontrava ficou vazio de repente. Ele caiu de joelhos no chão. Não agüentava mais se manter impassível a tudo que acontecia ou lhe diziam! Estava sendo muito forte e leal aos seus conceitos até agora, mas aquelas imagens o deixaram, momentaneamente, sem forças para continuar.

Fora morto por seu pupilo querido, que agora se encontrava com seu amado namorado... Isso até parecia história de um filme de segunda linha qualquer! Agora, só faltava ele, Camus, ressuscitar e amaldiçoar os dois! Porém, o que vira era dolorosamente real...

No entanto, seu amor para com os dois era maior que isso! Jamais faria algo para machucá-los, mesmo que sofresse!

Os momentos de reflexão acabaram rapidamente quando entraram dois homens pela porta do cômodo. Eles tinham um olhar sádico e divertido nos lábios. Ambos se entreolharam sorridentes, vendo como era belo o homem que iriam torturar.

'- Quem são vocês?' – indagou Camus, levantando-se do chão rapidamente.

'- Então é esse o homem que está teimando em desobedecer ao grande kyoto?' – indagou um cara, que falava de um jeito estranho, parecia que cantava. Era um malandro.

'- É o que parece, Pen!' – disse o outro, que parecia ser mais sério.

Eles usavam roupas simples e sem cor alguma, não deveriam ser importantes. Eram altos e musculosos. Não eram nada bonitos, mas não chegavam a ser monstros. Eram comuns. E para completar esse quadro, mais uma pessoa entrou na sala, mas desta vez era um espectro. E esse sim, era feio de doer!

'- Vamos levá-lo logo'! – disse – Verá que o inferno não é muito agradável! – riu alto, colocando as mãos na cintura.

'- Senhor Zeros! – chamou um deles – o quê faremos primeiro?'

'- Humm... Vejamos... – Zeros ficou um tempo pensativo, até que sorriu, prosseguindo – peguem-no e me sigam!'

Os dois foram andando lentamente até Camus, que deu alguns passos para trás, pensando em se defender de um possível ataque, mas de repente seus sentidos ficaram lentos, e ele acabou se abaixando lentamente, não agüentando o peso do seu corpo. O quê estava acontecendo? Por que não tinha forças? Aquário olhou para cima, vendo aqueles dois homens, que já trataram de puxá-lo e arrastá-lo para fora daquele quarto. Camus viu também o olhar inexpressivo de Radamanthys, que, naquele instante, pareceu brilhar um sentimento de apreensão. Estava louco! Um Kyoto, um inimigo seu, não iria se preocupar com seu destino!

Camus, para estar daquele jeito, deveria esta sob algum efeito mágico. Seu corpo doía, mas não era nada incômodo. Mas também não conseguia reagir... Ele olhou para os lados, vendo que os três conversavam sobre algo a respeito de Cocytos, entretanto não deu muita importância. Estava mais preocupado em se manter consciente.

Enquanto ele era arrastado, grandes paredes rochosas apareciam, mas elas iam se modificando a cada passo que davam e um frio perturbador invadia o corpo de Camus. Ele que havia treinado em um dos lugares mais gelados da Terra, e que tinha suas técnicas baseadas no zero absoluto, não estava agüentando o gelo que estava invadindo seu corpo! Os seus olhos miraram as paredes brilhantes e o belíssimo gelo que as cobria. Apesar daquele frio congelante, havia um rio no estado líquido no meio de tudo aquilo! Como podia aquela água não se solidificar? Seria mesmo água?

Os três cavaleiros pararam de andar. Eles tremiam violentamente, até mais que Camus, pois este, apesar de tudo, graças aos treinos feitos na Terra, ainda conseguia resistir melhor ao frio. No entanto, o plano daqueles três cavaleiros não seria ficar ali segurando o cavaleiro, pois, se assim o fizessem, quem iria sofrer ali seriam eles e não Camus, que era a sua vítima.

'- Joguem-no!' – ordenou Zeros, abraçando seu próprio corpo e tiritando de frio...

'- Sim, senhor – disseram em uníssono.'

O corpo de Camus foi levado até a beira do rio. Tão limpo e transparente era o rio, que dava para ver as preciosas pedras raras que havia no seu fundo! E sem demorar mais, o corpo de Camus foi largado nas águas mágicas, e ele foi afundando lentamente... Não dava para nadar ali! Camus tentou voltar à tona, sem sucesso em seu intento. Aquelas águas não permitiam que ninguém conseguisse voltar à superfície.

'- Está gostando, cavaleiro?' – indagou Pen, com uma risada divertida, mas logo abraçou seu próprio corpo e foi saindo dali.

'- Vamos sair daqui, estou congelando! – comentou o outro.'

Os três homens saíram lentamente. Suas juntas pareciam estar grudadas, não conseguiam andar direito! Aquele castigo imposto ao rebelde seria pior que o calor dos rios de sangue?

Duvidavam. Ninguém ali saberia responder, ambos castigos eram dolorosos!

Sozinho naquele lugar hediondo, Camus sentiu fortes dores invadirem seu corpo. Ele abriu a boca, num determinado momento, não agüentando mais ficar sem respirar e descobriu, surpreso, que havia oxigênio ali para ele.

Na verdade, buscou ar desesperadamente apenas por costume, pois seu corpo já não necessitava disso! Era ele também um espectro agora! Ele não morreria, pois já estava morto!

Ficaria agonizando naquele lugar até que eles, seus algozes, se satisfizessem! Aquilo não era como o frio que existia na Terra: era mil vezes pior, e a cada segundo, ao invés de se acostumar a ele, Camus sentia mais frio e mais dor. Era insuportável!

'- ... Isso é... Ah! Milo... Agora mais do que nunca desejo seu corpo junto ao meu. Por quê? Por que está com outro...? Outro? Hyoga... Ah! Quanta... Quanta dor, eu lamento tanto, Milo! Por quê?...Não quero culpar você, mas... Por que justo com ele? – pensava, tentando suportar tudo aquilo.'

oOo

Radamanthys dava passos rápidos e pesados em direção ao seu quarto. Ele queria fingir que não se importava com o destino de Camus. E também queria ver a situação do seu fiel subordinado, e não seria arriscado dizer: companheiro, mesmo que nunca admitisse isso para ninguém. Afinal, não deveria mostrar fraqueza ou muitos sorrisos aos outros.

A porta se abriu num único empurrão e, quando entrou no quarto, encontrou Valentine sentado à beira da sua cama com uma mão segurando sua própria testa, que parecia estar molhada de suor. Os grandes olhos rosados perderam todo o brilho ao ver Radamanthys parado na porta do quarto. E Rada teve a nítida impressão que o corpo espectral do amigo empalidecia...

'- Ah! Senhor, desculpe-me – pediu, fazendo uma longa reverência, fazendo suas mechas caíram para frente.'

'- O quê aconteceu? – indagou.'

'- Eu... Eu... Estava treinando. E bom, eu peguei um pouco pesado, intensifiquei meu cosmo demais e acabei perdendo a noção das coisas! – mentiu.'

'- Não é bom ficar treinando desse jeito, isso não traz bons resultados! – disse Radamanthys surpreso. Valentine, não era de ficar se matando em intensos treinamentos. E seu cosmo era muito forte. O quê poderia ter enfraquecido o seu corpo espectral daquele jeito? – Tome mais cuidado!'

'- S-Sim! – disse, sentindo-se péssimo por mentir para seu querido Kyoto.'

As íris amareladas de Radamanthys analisaram a face de Valentine, vendo que este escondia algo. Talvez ele tenha se sentido por mal por outra coisa e não queria dizer, mas não iria obrigá-lo a verdade, não agora. Tinha mais o quê fazer!

'- Eu deixei algumas ordens com Lune, vá falar com ele! Depois, por hora, descanse mais um pouco – disse, se aproximando dele – você me parece muito abatido! – tocou em seu ombro, sentindo que o outro estremeceu.'

'- Sim, senhor – disse Valen.'

'- Você está estranho... – comentou, vendo que ele estava falando pouco e parecia estar assustado.'

'- Impressão sua! – Valen retrucou, com um sorriso tímido no rosto. Estava adorando perceber que Radamanthys percebia suas mínimas reações – Eu vou falar com Lune, então.'

'- Descanse primeiro, não quero nenhum espectro meu caindo no chão por aí como uma donzela! – disse.'

As faces de Valen coraram:

'- Sim, eu irei. Eu já estou bem melhor, muito obrigado' – disse, sem deixar de guardar as seguintes palavras em sua cabeça: "...Nenhum espectro "meu"...".

Valentine ficou um tempo parado olhando para aquela face tão séria e fria que de repente mostrou a ele um sorriso discreto, fazendo seu coração bater com força novamente, mas, desta vez, se controlou. Se desse mais um desmaio iria ser questionado pelo Kyoto outra vez!

Com passos lentos e inseguros, Valentine pegou seu elmo em cima da cômoda que ficava perto da cama, vendo que, ao seu lado, tinha uma bacia com água e uma toalha. Olhou de soslaio para Radamanthys, pensando se teria sido ele que havia tomado conta dele... Essa idéia o fez ficar imensamente feliz!

'- Obrigado! – disse mais uma vez, passando ao lado do outro.'

'- Cuide-se. – disse Radamanthys.'

Quando Valentine finalmente saiu, o Kyoto olhou para a grande janela de vidro de seu quarto e foi andando lentamente até ela, vendo aos poucos seu rosto naquele reflexo. Algumas gotículas de água estavam, ali, no vidro. Havia chovido horas antes, mas nada forte demais, como sempre. Naquele lugar, o tempo pouco mudava.

Após ficar um tempo refletindo sua imagem no vidro, viu-se pensando no cavaleiro de Athena que, com certeza, deveria estar sendo torturado por seus subordinados. Por que ele não havia aceitado sua oferta numa boa? Suspirou, chateado. Mas ele, Radamanthys, não tinha tempo para pensar nisso. Tinha que falar com os outros Kyotos que o haviam chamado.

o0o

Os ventos frios da manhã batiam contra seus corpos nus. Milo abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo um corpo quente em cima do seu. Ele abriu a boca, pronunciando o nome do seu amado, mas, quando viu realmente quem estava em cima dele, acabou gritando de espanto.

'- O quê foi'? – Hyoga indagou, sonolento, quando abriu os olhos viu Milo nu, embaixo dele. E teve a mesma reação, acabou gritando.

'- Ah! Minha cabeça. Eu não acredito, que fiz isso!' – lamentou, sentando-se na areia.

'- Nem eu! O quê aconteceu?' – indagou, fechando os olhos, sentindo seu estômago embrulhar e sua cabeça latejar. Hyoga olhou para os lados, vendo que passava alguns carros na avenida. Tinha que se trocar o quanto antes!

Eles se afastaram rapidamente e se trocaram sem um olhar para a cara do outro. Milo estava arrasado por ter deixado um fedelho possuir seu corpo daquela maneira! Agora ele lembrava de cada toque, gemido e suspiro que dera para Hyoga, que correspondera com igual intensidade! O loiro, por sua vez, também estava constrangido. Ele, horas atrás, estivera pensando em ir atrás de Shun para pedir a ele o seu amor e uma nova chance, mas agora não iria ter coragem de encarar o cavaleiro de Andrômeda!

"Eu, Milo, o cavaleiro de ouro de escorpião entregou-se para um garoto? Eu não acredito. Como eu pude? Isso é... tão, tão..." Milo pensava, constrangido.

Quando terminaram de se trocar os dois ficaram em silêncio, olhando para os lados, mas evitavam cruzar os seus olhares. Até que Milo abriu sua boca, fazendo Hyoga encará-lo.

'- Estávamos bêbados! – disse o óbvio.'

'- Sim! – concordou com a cabeça.'

- Isso não devia ter acontecido!

'- Sim!'

'- Nunca mais vai acontecer!'

'- Sim!'

'- Será que dá para você falar outra coisa?' – gritou, estava irritado com que fizera. Ele olhou para aquela face assustada, arrependendo-se instantes depois. Afinal, ele, Milo, também tivera culpa, não tivera? Participara naquilo tudo! Sexo sozinho não era sexo, era mastur...

'- Desculpe-me... Eu... Sinto-me horrível! Não tenho o que dizer' – revelou, abaixando a cabeça.

'- Tudo bem!' – disse Milo, andando até o loiro, passando o braço por seus ombros, sentindo-se um pouco menos desconfortável com isso.

Os dois foram andando lentamente para fora daquela praia. Eles se sentiam sujos! Tinha areia em todos os lugares dos seus corpos, e, com certeza, demoraria um tempinho para se limparem completamente. Quando finalmente chegaram na calçada, eles olharam para os lados, vendo que não havia ônibus algum... Nenhum táxi também.

'- Como viemos mesmo? – indagou Hyoga.'

Milo ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando-o de canto. Aquele ali era pior que ele, quando estava de ressaca! Escorpião sorriu com os canto dos lábios e puxou o loiro pelos ombros. Pelo que se lembrava, eles haviam vindo com seu carro velho, que estava na rua do barzinho que se encontravam.

Quando finalmente chegaram na rua, olharam para os lados atentamente, procurando o automóvel.

'- Cadê? – indagou Milo, assustado.'

'- Acho que você está louco, Milo!' – disse Hyoga, segurando sua cabeça – e eu preciso... – ele se afastou e colocou uma mão na parede e abaixou a cabeça, vomitando.

Milo olhou para trás, fazendo uma careta ao ver o estrago daquele garoto. Entretanto, não ficou muito tempo olhando, pois seu corpo poderia pedir a mesma reação para ele, Milo, e isso seria horrível! Estava muito nauseado também!

Milo foi andando lentamente, procurando seu carro, que devia estar estacionado em algum lugar daquela rua.

'- Não está aqui, Milo! – gritou Hyoga, fazendo a frase ecoar pela rua vazia.'

'- Claro que está! – gritou.'

'- Então roubaram! – disse baixinho.'

'- Cala a boca e continua vomitando, fedelho!' – disse irritado. Estava com um péssimo humor, não parava de pensar em Camus e ainda por cima, havia perdido seu carro!

Escorpião deu a volta pelo quarteirão procurando seu automóvel, e, após um tempo, voltou para a rua onde estava Hyoga. O escorpiano parou na frente do loiro, que estava sentado no chão ao lado do seu próprio vômito, tentado normalizar a respiração.

'- Roubaram meu carro – disse, finalmente.'

'- Ah! Por Athena, era o que me faltava!' – disse o loiro, se levantando – Você provocou muita baderna também!

'- Hum? – não entendeu.'

'- Milo, você ficou gritando para todos os músicos saírem do palco, dizendo que até sua avó tocava melhor! O quê você acha?'

Milo ficou um tempo pensativo, e indagou:

'- Como iam saber que o carro era meu?'

'- Sei lá! Perguntaram para alguém talvez... Como é que eu vou saber!' – disse Cisne, sentindo uma pontada forte na cabeça.

'- Merda, porcaria, caralho, porra...!' - Milo começou a gritar, chutando a lata de lixo que se encontrava na esquina, fazendo-a cair no chão, sujando toda a calçada.

Após o acesso de raiva, Milo respirou bem fundo e olhou para o loiro, que parecia estar melhor, e disse:

'- Vamos caminhando!'

'- É o jeito! – disse Cisne, andando lentamente ao lado de Milo.'

Os dois foram caminhando lentamente. Milo abraçou seu corpo, tentando evitar os incontáveis arrepios do vento frio que insistia em perturbá-lo, ele olhou para o lado, vendo que Hyoga andava normalmente, como se o frio não fosse nada para ele, e, por isso, acabou se lembrando do seu amado Camus.

"Como eu pude?" , pensou entristecido. E logo depois sentiu as dores da noite anterior correrem por seu corpo, tudo doía. Principalmente mais embaixo... "Maldição...!"

o0o

Camus não sentia mais seu corpo. Nem percebeu de imediato quando este foi puxado finalmente para a superfície por aqueles mesmos homens que o haviam jogado no rio. Ele não se encontrava consciente.

'- Que estado deplorável – comentou Pen.'

'- Sim! Mas isso não foi nada, até que pegamos leve... Até agora!' – disse o outro, puxando Camus pelo braço para fora dali, o arrastando pelo chão frio e liso, que continha algumas pedras pontudas. Elas faziam à pele de Camus se rasgar...

O rastro de sangue ia se formando pelo caminho. Camus estava sendo levado para longe daquele inferno de gelo, e, aos poucos, sentia o ar quente a sua volta, mas mesmo assim não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo. Seu corpo estava duro como uma rocha, sua face estava tão branca como as pedras congeladas daquele lugar. Sua boca encontrava-se roxa e rachada, e, quando a abriu para buscar um pouco de ar quente, ela se cortou ainda mais, fazendo um pouco de sangue seco surgir.

Seu ouvido não captava direito o som do mundo exterior. Ele parecia estar fechado no seu próprio mundo. Havia ficado 20 horas naquele mar de gelo, e a única coisa que pensava era na traição do seu amado escorpião. Estava tentando entender à situação do outro, mas não conseguia. Estava com raiva, ciúme, ódio e no final, sentia-se enganado e traído. Não sabia o que doía mais, mas era um cavaleiro. Tinha que ser forte.

Seu corpo foi jogado num lugar muito quente. Podia agora sentir sua pele suar levemente. Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, percebeu que se encontrava numa sala enorme e vazia, onde havia uma corrente com duas algemas penduradas no teto. As paredes eram escuras e lisas. Não havia mais nada ali além de uma cadeira num canto, onde parecia ter alguém, mas sua face estava oculta pela escuridão.

'- Coloquem-no ali! – disse Zeros.'

Os homens puxaram as correntes, fechando as grossas e frias algemas de metal no pulso do francês e logo seu corpo foi erguido, ficando acima vinte centímetros do chão. Seu corpo doeu por inteiro ao ser esticado daquele jeito, e, além disso, estava ainda morrendo de frio. Seu corpo tremia com tanta força, que as correntes batiam uma na outra, fazendo um som característico de metal contra metal.

Das correntes, subitamente, desceu uma descarga elétrica muito forte que envolveu todo o corpo do aquariano, fazendo-o gemer alto de dor!

Parecia que seus ossos iriam se quebrar com a nova tortura, mas nada acontecia, apenas a dor o consumia a cada instante! O frio nem o perturbava mais, aliás, nem o sentia mais. Aquela corrente ficou um tempo ligada para seu sofrimento, mas, quando foi finalmente desligada, o corpo de Camus ficou imóvel e este não fez ou disse nada. Estava com seu semblante impassível.

'- Agora vamos ver essa sua indiferença sumir!' – disse Boren, olhando para os outros dois, que sorriam sadicamente.

'- O quê faremos primeiro? Vejamos...' – indagou Pen, olhando para o corpo esticado à sua frente. Ele sorriu de canto, amando saber que teria momentos preciosos com aquele homem maravilhoso.

O som de um chicote ecoou pela sala. Camus abriu os olhos de repente, imaginando a tortura, mas mesmo assim não iria desistir.

Ficou olhando para frente, mirando a parede escura, e fechou os olhos ao sentir a primeira chicotada em suas costas. Mais uma vez, não deu um gemido sequer.

'- Hum... Não vai gritar?' – indagou Zeros, dando um soco em seu estômago, fazendo-o se encolher um pouco, e abrir a boca soltando um gemido mudo. E vendo que ainda resistia aos seus golpes, o espectro continuou a socá-lo, até fazê-lo cuspir sangue.

Enquanto isso, as chicotadas em suas costas não cessaram em momento algum. Sua camisa já havia sido completamente rasgada.

Pen pegou uma faca e começou a cortar suas roupas, jogando-as no chão, onde seu sangue já se encontrava esparramado numa feia mancha. Suas costas estavam cheias de marcas profundas.

O sangue de Camus escorria por seu dorso, passando por suas pernas, chegando na ponta dos seus pés pendurados, para depois pingar no chão, fazendo um barulho fraco e sutil, de uma gota caindo numa pequena poça de sangue, .

'- Está gostando, cavaleiro? Ah? Está?' – indagou Pen, passando a faca por seu rosto, ameaçando furar seus olhos com a mesma, mas não o fez. Ele preferiu deslizar a faca pelo peito de Camus, fazendo cortes superficiais.

"... Ah! Milo, eu... estou aqui, querendo tanto você... estou, desejando tanto você. Cadê você? Cadê?" – Camus pensou entristecido, sentindo vontade de derramar as lágrimas que começavam a derreter em seus olhos, mas resistiu. Era um cavaleiro do gelo! Nada, nem seus dramas pessoais, iriam mudar seus valores! Não iria fraquejar diante do inimigo!

Uma hora se passou. Boren estava com os braços doendo de tanto bater nas costas do francês!

Ele parou um pouco e passou as costas de sua mão em sua testa, retirando algumas gotículas de suor, e depois olhou para o estrago que fez. Estava admirado com a resistência assombrosa de Camus! Com uma mão, chamou Zero, que sorria ao ver aquele corpo todo ensangüentado, e o mais impressionante, é que Camus não havia gemido uma vez sequer!

'- Soltem-no! – ordenou o espectro.'

O corpo de Camus caiu no chão. Ele já não tinha forças para se manter de pé e seria inútil tentar se levantar ali, pois, com certeza, o jogariam contra o chão novamente.

Camus ouviu seus torturadores pegarem alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu ver o que era. Eles estavam muito quietos!

Alguns segundos se passaram. Camus, subitamente, gritou alto, não suportando a dor que sentiu! Ele tentou escapar, sair dali; mas os outros dois homens o seguraram.

Zeros ria alto, se divertindo com o sofrimento do outro. Ele havia jogado um balde de álcool no corpo do francês.

Camus respirava fundo, tentando se acalmar, sentindo sua pele arder violentamente! Aquilo parecia não ter fim! Seu corpo doía tanto... Realmente, seus sentidos estavam mais aguçados do que nunca, para sua infelicidade.

'- Ajoelhe-se perante mim, e eu o pouparei de mais sofrimento!' – disse Zeros, chutando sua costela direita. No entanto, Camus nem se moveu; ainda resistia. - Não percebe que sua lealdade não lhe ajuda em nada? O quê ganha com isso?

'- Um verme como você nunca entenderia...' – disse Camus, irritando ao máximo aquele espectro.

'- Vamos ver quem é verme, seu fantoche! – gritou.'

Zeros retirou sua roupa, assim como os outros homens que o acompanhavam naquela deliciosa tortura. O espectro puxou a cintura de Camus, fazendo-o ficar de quatro na sua frente e sem aviso o penetrou com força, abrindo caminho, rasgando-o por dentro, destruindo qualquer barreia que houvesse entre a sua carne e a de Camus!

Os olhos de Camus arregalaram-se de repente, ele abriu a boca num grito mudo e então cerrou seus olhos e seus punhos com força, suportando toda aquela dor e humilhação.

Mas ainda tinha mais!

Pen sentou-se na sua frente e puxou-o pela nuca na sua direção, pedindo que ele começasse a chupar seu membro. Camus nem se moveu, recebendo um tapa na cara.

'- Anda! Quer apanhar mais?' – Pen indagou, fechando sua mão no queixo de Camus, arranhando o cavaleiro com sua unha, furando e entrando em sua carne. A boca de Camus foi aberta com a ajuda de Boren, e finalmente aquele membro a invadiu, mas Camus nem se moveu.

'- Estou perdendo a paciência! – disse Boren.'

'- Eu também! Bata nele... – Pen pediu.'

Boren pegou o chicote e começou a dar novamente em suas costas.

Camus pensou que ia desmaiar de tanto sofrimento, mas para sua infelicidade, seu corpo não mostrava indícios de que faria isso. A mão afobada de Pen fechou-se em seu cabelo e começou a mover sua cabeça para frente e para trás, exigindo que ele iniciasse o movimento erótico em seu membro, mas Camus não o fazia.

Pen começava a se excitar com isso, ele gostaria que Camus se movesse, é claro, mas como não conseguia, ia ser dessa maneira mesmo, Nem se importava com isso, pois seu orgasmo logo viria à tona, com a ajuda de Camus, ou não!

'- Vai logo, eu também quero! – disse Boren.'

'- Ah! Ahh...!' – Pen gemeu alto, ao gozar na boca de Camus, que caiu para frente , graças a uma investida mais forte de Zeros, que também havia gozado no seu interior. O francês se sentia incrivelmente sujo e perturbado com tudo aquilo.

Foi à vez do outro homem torturá-lo. Ele pegou o lugar de Zeros e invadiu aquele corpo, sentindo como a passagem estava facilitada. Camus sentia todo seu corpo arder, ele era uma ferida aberta!

Depois que Boren terminou com ele, Camus foi erguido e jogado na parede, foi segurado, pois não conseguia se sustentar sozinho. Iria cair no chão.

'- De que mais você precisa, verme?' – indagou Zeros, se aproximando dele, dando outro soco em seu estômago.

'- Disso... – disse Pen, apontando para o membro de Camus.'

Zeros sorriu e segurou aquele pedaço de carne, que estava desperto apesar da dor e humilhação, e então começou a masturbá-lo lentamente, fazendo movimentos circulares, depois um lento vai-e-vem. Apertava a cabeça do membro, fazendo Camus gemer baixinho e virar a cabeça para o lado, envergonhado com as sensações do seu corpo.

Zeros sorriu ao ver alguma reação, então acelerou os movimentos, vendo aquele homem gemer mais alto e seu corpo tremer levemente.

'- Assim que eu gosto, seu posto!' – disse, beliscando seu mamilo, o cortando com a unha.

Pen mordeu o pescoço de Camus e ficou ali chupando sua pele, sentindo seu gosto, enquanto o outro, Boren, dava o mesmo tratamento em seu ombro: mordidas e chupadas. Camus se encontrava no máximo do seu prazer, e sentia-se péssimo por isso. Finalmente, gozou nas mãos daquele verme maldito, chamado Zeros.

'- Você gostou, não é?' – indagou, Pen, puxando seu rosto e beijando sua boca, forçando a passagem com sua língua.

- Claro que gostou, olha a cara dele! – disse o outro, Boren, puxando o seu rosto, beijando-o também, sentindo o gosto de sangue que saia dos lábios cortados.

Camus estava quieto, ele estava muito cansado...Parecia que iria desmoronar, mas mesmo assim, não iria se entregar àqueles malditos vermes. Não iria!

Subitamente, gritou ao sentir a afiada faca ser cravada em sua coxa para, logo em seguida, ser puxada para cima. Era uma dor dilacerante que não o deixava manter-se impassível!

- E agora, vamos desfigurar esse rostinho! Primeiro pelos cabelos... – disse Zeros, retirando a faca e puxando uma mecha de trás. Ele cortou três dedos do seu cabelo e levou a altura dos olhos de Camus, que se mantinham semi-cerrados.

- Vamos deixá-lo careca! – disse Pen.

- Sim – riu o outro.

Zeros pegou seus cabelos, fechando sua mão e colocou a faca ali, arrumando todos os fios, para que cortasse tudo de uma vez, mas a voz autoritária de Radamanthys chegou ao seus ouvidos.

- Já chega!

- Senhor... – Pen e Boren disseram em uníssono.

- Mas... Não íamos jogá-lo no mar fervente de sangue? – Zeros tentou argumentar, mas o olhar assassino do Kyoto o deixou sem ação.

- Vão embora! Agora, já fizeram o serviço.

Os homens se entreolharam e soltaram Camus, deixando-o cair de cara no chão, como se fosse um peso morto. Zeros o olhou e cuspiu no seu rosto, que estava de perfil, e logo saiu da sala sob o olhar atencioso e tenso de Radamanthys.

- Eu lhe disse que seria humilhante... Mas fiquei impressionado com sua lealdade – disse, encantado com a força de espírito daquele homem. – Nem todo mundo que ficou tanto tempo em Cocytos conseguiu sair... – comentou, caminhando lentamente até ele.

"...Milo..." , pensou.

"Tudo acabou..."

_Se foi..._

_Como o sol que se põe,_

_Mas... Com uma diferença..._

_Não existe a esperança de um novo alvorecer..._

_E fica somente o lugar vazio que você deixou..._

_O frio no lugar do calor de seus braços..._

_E fico somente só..._

_Solitário em minhas lembranças..._

_No meu canto vazio e escuro..._

_Meu corpo dói, mas mesmo assim,_

_Essa dor ainda é menor..._

_Que a de minha alma sem você!_

_A solidão como companhia..._

_Companheira deste frio corpo sem amor_

_Porque agora não tenho mais você para me aquecer..._

_Eu seguirei sozinho por estes caminhos de agora..._

_Mas sei que minha alma se perdeu..._

_E, mesmo perdida, ela deve ter forças para lutar..."_

_(Camus, by Sinistra)._

o0o

Já no santuário, Milo estava na casa de Virgem junto de Hyoga. Os dois estavam num estado deplorável.

- Obrigado! – agradeceu Hyoga, ao receber um copo d'água de Shaka.

- Não quer também, Milo? – Shaka, solícito, indagou.

- Não, obrigado. Eu pego do dele... – disse, arrancando o copo da mão de Cisne, que o olhou de cara feia, mas logo sorriu, pensando: "Eu é que peguei você, otário!".

Milo não percebeu o pensamento oculto que estava naquele sorriso, e se tivesse percebido iria se lamentar cada vez mais e jogar aquele "pato" escada abaixo da casa de Virgem, para que Cisne largasse de ser convencido.

Escorpião ficou olhando para o líquido transparente do copo, se lembrando de como eram puros os sentimentos do aquariano em relação a ele.

Deu um gole naquela água com açúcar, fechando os olhos por um instante.

Os pensamentos de Milo estavam totalmente voltados para o aquariano, quando ele sentiu uma pontada forte em seu peito. Era uma dor dilacerante e sufocante que o fez se encostar na parede da casa de Virgem, para agüentar o impacto dos sentimentos que invadiram sua alma.

Ele olhou para o copo, vendo nele o olhar de Camus e logo depois, a face borrada do seu querido. O copo foi deslizando lentamente, e caiu no chão, partindo-se em mil pedacinhos, fazendo a água escorrer e fugir pelo piso liso e escuro do azulejo. Parecia que em cada pedacinho fragmentado daquele copo estava o coração frágil de aquário.

o0o

"_As infinitas maravilhas do Universo são a nós reveladas na medida exata em que nos tornamos capazes de percebê-las. A agudeza da nossa visão não depende do quanto podemos ver, mas do quanto sentimos"._

_(Helen Keller)._

(by Leona-EBM)

**n/a: desculpem a demora.. eu planejei esse cap o dia 20, uma semana depois mais ou menos eu posto.. Mas eu posso explicar, eu entrei em semana de provas! ta... não conta tanto assim mas..rs E ainda fiquei de recu... Como devem imaginar, a Sini aqui está um pouco neurótica com o colégio.. E por escolha propria eu fiquei de recu, se non iria com 7,0 em fisica, tá certo que a media é 6,0 mas... acontece que a materia era optica e isso sempre cai no vestiba, e eu quero ter um melhor dominio da materia.. Mesmo que eu não vá precisar de Fisica no meu vestibular... ¬¬'**

**Bela Patty: **Ele é até camarada, mas ainda fico com o Valen! XD

Brigada pela dica! Milo sofrer? Que isso.. Agora vc queria o que, quanto ao Ka? Ta no inferno? Abraça o capeta! Hauhauahuahuahau.. eu e meu humor ¬¬ de qualquer forma, ele está no inferno, então.. ser tratado a pão de ló é que não seria! E bem.. poemas não faltaram nesse capitulo! XD

**Lola: **sini se escondendo Eu juro que foi sem querer, mas eu sempre esqueço de ler.. Vamos fazer o seguinte a próxima vez que tu postar um cap de mais uma vez te amo, eu leio! Que tal? XD O que o Rada vai fazer com o Kamus? Hum...sini vira pro resto do grupo e grita MENINAS! E Eros também... Sem me esquecer... O que vocês irão fazer com o Ka? Além do que já foi feito, é claro.. sorriso maquiavélico Eu pergunto pra elas, Lola, minha cara, pois como vais perceber, eu sou a inútil e não faço quase nada...

**Litha: **Oi! sini inclina a cabeça eu sei que você acompanha desde o inicio, mas eu não te conheço muito XD Mas eu sei que você e a chefa Jade estão escrevendo ÓTIMAS ficas em conjunto - (sim... ela é louca, mesmo não parecendo muito...)

**Shakinha: **Heyas! Bem vinda a fic.. espero que esteja gostando.. e o poema é de autoria da Jade! Como o do inicio deste! como puderam perceber é fácil diferenciar os autores de poemas do grupo... A Jade tem rima.. Eu não XD Eu as aboli! XD

Semana que vem.. ou durante esta.. eu vou atualizar o blog das Heaven... olhar acusador pro resto da turma Vou por um poema meu.. inspirado no Valen e na musica Nom me lo spiegare do Tiziano Ferro eu estava a ouvir a musica no momento, referente ao capitulo 2!

**Blog: **www . heavencriminals . blogspot . com

**E-Mail:** heaven criminals terra . com . br – pra quem preferir... Mas lembrando que olhamos esta caixa de mensagem de vez em nunca, pelo que eu descobri, já que eu sou esquecida e o resto do grupo é mais ainda! Mas de vez em quando eu entro e leio! XD

Beijos a todos

Sini


	5. Planos e Recordações

**Corações Prisioneiros**

-by Heaven Criminals

**Sinopse: **Quando se trata de sentimentos, somos reféns de nós mesmos... Fazemos loucuras, atos insanos, erramos por ciúmes... Quem controla o amor? Não sabemos... Nossos corações são controlados pelos sentimentos e... Entre muitos, o Amor é um dos que mais nos prende... Somos reféns de nossos corações, pois eles nos comandam... A qualquer instante, há qualquer momento, corremos o risco de termos nossos corações aprisionados...

**Capítulo V – Planos e Recordações**

Estava escuro, mais isso não era novidade; tudo era escuro demais por lá.. Valen fitava a enorme parede de pedra negra e dura. Estava cansado, mas treinar lhe ajudava a não pensar. Não, melhor, lhe ajudava a pensar sem sentir. Aproximou-se e deu um forte soco na parede fazendo cair algumas pedrinhas. Deu alguns chutes, estava começando a conseguir ritmo. Pulou e bateu com a planta do pé no muro, sentiu um pouco de dor. Lembrou se dele.

Radamanthys... Ele, Valen, o amava fazia já muito tempo e isso doía. Para o Kyoto, Valentine era mais que um dos seus subordinados, era… Um excelente subordinado, mais isso não ajudava em nada! Gostaria de ser outra coisa para ele. Fazia já muito tempo...

**FlashBack**

'_- Agora fique quieto Valentine. - ordenou o homem. Valentine calou-se e abaixou a cabeça. – Sabe, um Kyoto, não_ _é nada do que você já viu. Nosso senhor Radamanthys não pode ser molestado ou contradito. Ele vem vindo.'_

_O jovem levantou olhar, um espectro grande, forte, levava uma armadura preta. Nem sequer o olhou._

'_- Este é o garoto?'_

'_- É sim - respondeu o outro rapidamente, como se tivesse pressa.'_

_Girou rapidamente e olhou Valentine, surpreendendo-o._

'_- Sabe lutar?_

'_- Sim… eu...'_

_Não pôde terminar._

'_- Cale-se... Venha.'_

_Obediente, Valentine seguiu seu senhor durante algum tempo. O espectro percebeu que o vento começava a soar, mas não prestou atenção. Porém o vento continuou assobiando, cada vez mais forte, começando a parecer vozes humanas. Ele, Valentine, já havia se acostumado com o grito contínuo das almas, mas estas vozes do vento pareciam mais desesperadas ainda. Virou-se, tentando encontrar as almas que gritavam. Vendo sua surpresa, o kyoto sorriu._

'_- Não fique assustado com tão pouco.'_

_Continuaram o caminho até chegar ao pé de uma grande torre de pedra, construída como os castelos antigos. Pararam diante da porta. Lá, o vento era uma sucessão de gritos horríveis. Antes de abrir a porta do castelo, Radamanthys virou-se, examinando o jovem como se o visse pela primeira vez._

'_- Aqui é minha morada, espectro. Você será meu empregado pessoal. – sorriu. Já estava na hora do senhor Hades deixá-lo ter um serviçal.'_

_Valentine balançava-se de um pé a outro, impressionado com a força do espectro e com tudo o que contavam sobre ele. A porta se abriu._

_Seguindo o cavaleiro, Valentine entrou... Olhou a sala. Não era desconfortável: tinha móveis de madeira e nenhum sofá... Nas paredes estavam alguns quadros pintados, todos de preto._

'_- Fique longe deles. - A voz de Wyvern fez Valentine se sobressaltar.'_

_Obediente, deu uns passos para trás e viu algumas figuras aparecerem na pintura. _

'_- Viu? Arte barroca. Luzes e sombras... Agora, deixe de perder tempo com essas bobeiras e sente-se.'_

_Radamanthys sentou-se em uma cadeira de madeira e o garoto foi se sentar à frente dele._

'_- Bem, o trouxe aqui por duas razões: a primeira é que quero que saiba onde eu moro. Se alguma vez, por acaso, precisar me chamar... O segundo motivo pelo qual viemos aqui foi para falar dos seus deveres, jovem. – Vendo-o, Valentine, concordava em silêncio, o Kyoto continuou.- Você sabe que está aquí para me servir. Espero de você responsabilidade e obediência... Por enquanto, só terá que mandar recados, e obedecer à ordens menores. À medida que você for progredindo em seu treinamento, terá tarefas cada vez mais complicadas; não se engane com a aparente facilidade do serviço. Concorda?'_

_Valen abaixou a cabeça:_

'_- Concordo meu senhor.'_

'_-Tem mais uma coisa, você terá acesso a informações diretas do reino de nosso senhor Hades. Se não for discreto, morrerá. Mais do que a morte comum de um humano, a morte de um espectro é a pior de todas, porque é eterna... O problema se isso acontecer é seu, não meu... Por isso, fique calado.'_

_Tentando esconder o seu medo, Valentine murmurou um 'sim' discreto._

' _- Bem... - ele, Radamanthys, o olhou divertido por um momento - Retire-se.'_

_Valentine se retirou. Caminhou lentamente até a porta, mas quando pôde fechá-la, saiu correndo. Estava cheio de raiva em sua alma recém desencarnada. Havia sido convertido em um pouco mais que escravo de esse espectro! Mas isso não era o pior._

_O pior, para ele, era sua reação! Havia agido como uma criança ou um boneco. Por quê não dissera nada mais que "sim" ou "não"? Por quê sentira-se, de repente, tão impotente diante da figura impressionante daquele homem de armadura preta? Não gostava nada de se sentir assim! A idéia de ter que agüentar isso lhe parecia insuportável!_

_o0o_

_Duas semanas passaram e Valentine havia quase aceitado o seu 'trabalho '. Não que gostasse dele, mas não podia se livrar disso, não havia remédio, por isso, era melhor deixar de se amargurar com a situação. Aceitou isso como se aceita um mal inevitável._

_Radamanthys era distante, imponente. O garoto não sabia como agir na frente dele, e este era muito exigente, exigente demais! Pedia perfeição, pontualidade e trabalho bem feito._

_Valentine tentava fazer o melhor possível. Sabia que era o único jeito de sair com vida disso. Além do mais, havia os treinamentos... Sua cabeça dava voltas, sempre que ele pensava em tudo o que tinha que fazer. Por isso evitava pensar demais no seu destino._

_Agora, estava correndo, seus cabelos longos e despenteados ao vento. Repetia para si mesmo um recado enviado pelo senhor Aiacos para seu mestre. Tratava-se de um encontro com a senhorita Pandora._

_Chegando à torre, ele não precisou bater na porta, ela abriu-se imediatamente. _

_Radamanthys estava esperando por essa informação. Parecia nervoso ou aborrecido, Qualquer um que fosse o estado de espírito do seu mestre, Valen teve um mau pressentimento._

'_- Demorou.- Aquela observação simples fez ele temer do pio,; mas falou como se não tivesse escutado o quê o outro acabara de dizer.'_

'_- Meu senhor, Aiacos, lhe manda o recado de que hoje, dentro de cinco horas, a senhorita Pandora quer ver o senhor.'_

'_- Para quê?- Foi um grito, o espectro tremeu. Embora ele já houvesse presenciado a cólera de Radamanthys antes, nunca a havia experimentado em pessoa.'_

'_- Ele não me disse, meu senhor.- O rosto de Radamanthys ficou lívido.'_

'_- Como é que não sabe? Eu pedi expressamente que me trouxesse o motivo da convocação da irmã de Hades! Não, eu não pedi... Foi uma ordem!- Valentine sabia que era verdade, mas Aiacos não quisera dizer nada sobre aquilo! Somente dissera que Radamanthys tinha que se apresentar à sua senhora em uma hora precisa.'_

'_- Meu senhor, eu… O senhor Aiacos não quis dizer por quê a princesa que lhe ver. -Tentou justificar-se, mas ele não pôde acabar sua frase.'_

'_- O quê? Não sei se ouvi bem, mas está culpando um Kyoto, é isso ? Você, um miserável servidor está tentando…'_

_Valentine gostaria de ter escutado o quê dissera seu superior, mais não conseguiu; estava cansado demais e também assustado demais. Sentiu que os objetos giravam ao seu redor. Depois não viu mais nada. Desmaiou..._

_o0o_

_Valentine abriu os olhos uma vez. Fechou-os e piscou várias vezes. Deu-se conta de que estava em uma cama. Não lembrava do que havia acontecido, somente sabia que essa cama era macia demais para ser sua, e que aquele não era seu quarto. Fechou os olhos de novo. Estava cansado demais para pensar. Apoiando-se na almofada, dormiu de novo._

_Subitamente, passos fortes soaram perto dele. Despertou e lembrou-se do que tinha acontecido. Radamanthys, ele mesmo; o desmaio... Os passos continuavam soando e pareciam estar chegando perto._

_Estava curioso por saber quem lhe havia ajudado. A porta se abriu. Valentine não soube em um primeiro momento quem era esse homem. Logo depois de alguns segundos, percebeu quem era..._

'_-Meu senhor!'_

_Era a primeira vez o via sem armadura, de calça branca e camisa preta revelando um corpo másculo e perfeito que o surpreendia muito... Gostava disso! Aquela beleza, apesar de ser absurdamente perfeita, dava a Radamanthys um jeito mais... Humano._

'_- Sente-se melhor?'_

_Lembrando a fúria recente do Kyoto o jovem falou:_

'_- Sim... Muito obrigado meu senhor.'_

_Radamanthys riu do medo do garoto._

'_- Sabe, eu não gosto que meus servidores desmaiem como donzelas,- Valentine corou e Radamanthys continuou a falar- mas acho que desta vez pode passar, afinal em nossa primeira conversa eu não falei nada a esse respeito, mas agora você está advertido, não é?- Perguntou com um sorriso.'_

_Valentine ficou sem fala. Ninguém, nunca, havia se preocupado com ele daquele jeito. Esperava ser castigado duramente e o espectro cuidava dele? Não era possível!_

_Desde esse momento, as coisas haviam mudado, não para Radamanthys de Wyvern, mas sim, para Valentine de Harpia. A partir desse momento onde seu mestre se mostrou tão humano e gentil, desde que lhe havia dado seu melhor sorriso, alguma coisa mudara dentro dele. Admirava-o muito mais, mas não era só isso. Agora, fazia o trabalho com mais vontade, querendo fazer as coisas com perfeição! E Isto não passou desapercebido para o kyoto._

'_- Nenhum favor da minha parte lhe será concedido. - dissera quando percebera, pela primeira vez, a súbita dedicação de Valentine. E falas como essas foram acontecendo...'_

'_- Eu não espero nenhum favor... - Era sempre a resposta.'_

_E, poderoso, Radamanthys sentia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Começava a apreciar aquele garoto._

_Valentine, por alguma estranha razão, estava sempre feliz por se encontrar perto de seu senhor. Queria que ele ficasse satisfeito com seus serviços. Dizia a si mesmo que era apenas gratidão o que sentia, mas, na sua alma, sabia que a verdade não era essa._

_Se, nesse momento, os sentimentos o houvessem molestado, ele ainda estava a tempo de fazer alguma coisa, tomar medidas para evitá-los, mas não queria fazer isso. Preferiu deixar-se levar pelos dias, pelas horas, sob a vista diária do Kyoto. E passou a ter mais e mais atenções para com seu mestre. Para sua felicidade, elas foram bem aceitas!_

_E aconteceu sem ele, Valentine, perceber... Acabou se apaixonando!_

**Fim do Flashback**

Valentine batia furioso nas pedras. O quê ele nunca havia imaginado era essa vontade, essa dor que podia provocar o amor! Suspirou, e sentou-se no chão, desanimado. Ele daria meia vida para que seu mestre lhe desse um beijo... E agora, seu mestre ficava preocupado com aquele maldito cavaleiro chamado Camus!

o0o

Camus ouviu a voz de Wyvern se dirigir a ele, mas não entendeu o que o outro disse. Sua cabeça dava voltas e a dor das suas costas e de todo seu corpo o deixava longe da realidade.

Tentou abrir os olhos e falar com quem estava adiante dele, mas não conseguiu fazer nada disso, e uma única frase ecoava em sua mente.

'_-Tudo se foi, Milo, tudo acabou. Tudo Milo… Tudo. ´_

Alarmou-se quando ouviu que aquele homem chegava perto dele, mas não reagiu. Era dor demais, desesperança demais. Ele fechou os olhos e perdeu a consciência.

Alguns minutos depois, Radamanthys caminhava por um corredor úmido e gelado. Aquele lugar era, em toda a extensão da palavra, horrível. As paredes pretas pareciam molhadas com cola.

Nos braços do espectro estava Camus, cheio de sangue e meio nu. O Kyoto tentava compreender porque tinha pedido a Zeros e aos dois outros espectros que parassem de atormentar aquele homem, mas ainda não encontrara a resposta.

Tentou deixar de pensar nisso, pois a situação o incomodava. Procurava com o olhar alguma cela que não fosse tão inóspita. Encontrou uma não muito ruim ao final do corredor. Escolheu aquela porque não queria que Camus estivesse muito mal instalado quando acordasse. Esperava que o cavaleiro despertasse rápido. Assim, poderia enviar alguém para 'conversar' com o cavaleiro. Achava que depois das horas com os algozes, Camus aceitaria se unir a eles! Aquelas torturas tinham sido demais até para um homem forte como parecia ser aquele cavaleiro de Aquário!

Radamanthys abriu uma porta e se abaixou para colocar o corpo. De repente, percebendo todo o cuidado que estava tomando com o outro, jogou-o bruscamente no chão. Saiu da cela e fechou a porta com um ruído estridente.

A cela era fria, mas isso não importava, pois nesse momento o corpo de Camus não podia sentir nada. Ele estava inconsciente e, mesmo que não estivesse, a dor que sofrera seria o suficiente para fazê-lo se esquecer de todo o resto. Os espectros eram cruéis e mais do que isso: sabiam como provocar dor!

Radamanthys estava, do lado de fora da cela, olhando o corpo inerte. Camus, esse era seu nome, não era? Ele, Radamanthys, não se lembrava de que antes alguém houvesse agüentado por tanto tempo, tantas torturas! Tanta honra e fidelidade!

O espectro se perguntava o quê ele próprio, Radamanthys, teria feito? Teria resistido tanto pela causa de Hades? Ou teria pactuado com o inimigo? Não esperava tanto dos cavaleiros de Athena, mas agora, com Camus, aprendera a não subestimá-los!

Parecia que eles realmente acreditavam nessa menina, na deusa deles! Desde que vira aquele homem, percebera que se havia mais cavaleiros nobres e destemidos e que Athena era menos ridícula do que ele, Radamanthys ,pensara no início.

Apoiou seu corpo em uma das paredes. Ainda observava Camus. Era lindo! Embora estivesse muito machucado, era um homem belo, digno de ser admirado. Se ele aceitasse a proposta que lhe fora feita, seria uma grande arma para o seu senhor Hades!

Fechou seus olhos. Sem saber o porquê, não estava gostando nada da possibilidade de ter que torturar de novo aquele homem! Ele, Radamanthys, não sentia prazer em ver as almas sofrerem, mas também não se incomodava com isso. Para ele era uma coisa normal e sem nenhuma conseqüência. Afinal, essa era sua missão, sua razão de estar ali no inferno. Nunca sentira pena e não estava disposto a começar a sentir agora. Mas era pena o que estava sentindo? Duvidava... Admiração... Talvez... Algo mais...

Sacudiu a cabeça; já havia ficado tempo demais olhando o cavaleiro! Deu às costas a cela rapidamente, antes que tivesse vontade de ficar ali! Tinha que falar com Aiacos ou Minos para saber o que seria feito do teimoso e destemido cavaleiro dourado...

o0o

Shion de Áries havia preparado esse momento há muito tempo. Quando Aquário chegara, ficara em alerta, e, depois de vê-lo resistir do jeito que resistira às humilhantes torturas, acabou se por convencer de que era esse o cavaleiro que poderia ajudá-lo.

Sabia que Camus estava em uma cela putrefata agora. Esperavam os espectros que ele despertasse para continuarem as torturas! Ele, Shion, tinha pouco tempo!

Mesmo estando sob os serviços de Hades, o lemuriano estava sob contínua vigilância, bem menos do que estivera no começo, era verdade. Mesmo assim, todo cuidado era pouco. Os espectros haviam se surpreendido com a mentira que ele, Shion, dissera, que iria se submeter à Hades e trair a sua adorada deusa. Mas, as circunstâncias de sua morte, um assassinato vil, o ajudavam a fazer aquela mentira de traição parecer verdade diante do deus e seus kyotos

Shion era um verdadeiro espião ali dentro. Nunca havia traído Athena, e nunca a iria trair apenas fingia para tentar minar as forças de Hades de algum modo. Por isso, quando os cavaleiros dourados chegaram ao inferno, soube que tinha chegado à hora de fazer alguma coisa para salvar Athena. Porém, eles teriam que mentir, se passar por traidores, para não despertarem suspeitas...

Suspirou. Tinha que se teletransportar, e isso não era nada fácil no inferno. Elevou seu cosmo. Quando estimou que tivesse suficiente energia para isso, teletransportou-se.

Estava em uma cela escura, agora. Sua cabeça doía. Detestava como sua energia acabava rápido no inferno. Todas as forças vinham de Hades! Olhou ao seu redor e viu o corpo de Camus deitado na pedra. Parecia mal, mas ele, Shion, sabia que aquele era um cavaleiro forte... Resistiria. Ele mesmo resistira quando chegara naquele maldito lugar...

Avançou até o corpo do cavaleiro. Ajoelhou-se. Camus tinha grandes feridas no rosto. Pensou em curá-lo por um momento, mas desistiu logo da sua idéia, pois não queria levantar suspeitas das suas ações. Pegou em suas mãos a cabeça de Aquário e a puxou até que ela repousasse sobre seus joelhos.

Com uma mão, puxou os cabelos azuis até que o pescoço e a parte traseira da cabeça estivessem visíveis. Apalpou com os dedos a pele e ate chegar a um lugar, que ele reconheceu como o apropriado. Tirou de sua capa, uma grande agulha que estava oculta sob suas vestes.

Levantou a cabeça do cavaleiro mais um pouco. A agulha enfiou-a muito rapidamente, entre a testa e a cabeça. O corpo do cavaleiro deu um ligeiro sobressalto, mas, para a sorte de Shion, Camus não saiu da sua inconsciência. A ponta o instrumento tocou algo duro. O crânio. Abriu passagem por ele...

Shion, com mãos precisas de um cirurgião, enfiou a agulha ainda mais. Pronto, sabia que a já devia ter penetrado na hipófise.

Agora ele poderia se comunicar com Aquário, por telepatia. A glândula havia sido operada com sucesso, o poder telepático de Camus estava liberado. Não era muito, porque ele era humano, não lemuriano, mas seria o suficiente para que eles dois conseguissem conversar mentalmente sem a interferência dos espectros! Sabendo que não poderia perder mais tempo ali, Shion tirou a agulha da cabeça de Camus e deixou o cavaleiro ali na cela, exatamente como o havia encontrado. Uma agulhada a mais não seria notada no meio de tantos ferimentos...

o0o

Depois de algumas horas Camus acordou. Ele sentia ainda na pele a dor dos golpes. Tentou levantar, mas ainda estava fraco demais e caiu sobre seus braços. Sentia uma dor viva entre a testa e a cabeça, mas não lhe deu importância. Uma dor a mais ou uma a menos. Não sabia realmente o que isso poderia importar agora...

O único que lhe importava era Milo. Não, não podia acreditar, não estava pedindo a seu amante que fosse fiel toda a vida... Não seria justo já que ele, Camus, estava morto, mas pensava que, pelo menos, teria se passado algum tempo antes que o trocasse por outro. E o outro tinha que ser justamente Hyoga? Ele, Camus, achava que o garoto gostava de Andrômeda, mas parecia que não... Era Milo o alvo do seu desejo.

Fechou os olhos, tinha que acostumar com aquilo. Afinal ele, Aquário, estava mesmo morto e seu escorpião estava vivo. Ele não podia mais voltar, nem ter ciúmes, nem sentir-se traído. Estava morto.

'_- Camus, ouça.'_

O cavaleiro se sobressaltou. Uma voz, uma voz em sua mente.

'_- Camus, por favor escute._ - Ele fechou os olhos balançando violentamente a cabeça, não, ele tinha que deixar de pensar em Milo. Além de morto, e ferrado, estava também ficando louco! – _Aquário, por favor, é importante.'_

Ouvia uma voz que não era a sua! Não entendia. Não queria entender. Talvez ele somente estivesse cansado. Ou talvez paranóico mesmo...

'_- Camus escute.'_

'- Não! - Camus gritou. Não sabia como falar com uma voz da sua mente.'

'_- É importante.'_

'- Quem é você?- Perguntou desesperado.'

'_Não posso dizer, mas agora, por favor, fique calmo, você não está louco, está falando comigo realmente, mas não fale com a voz, fale com sua mente. Vamos tente...'_

Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos que não eram os seus.

'_- Não.'_

'_- Camus, sim, eu quero lhe ajudar, mas precisa me ouvir, eu sei que você e os outros cavaleiros dourados querem se organizar para defender a deusa"'_

'_- Quem é você?'_

'_- Não pergunte. Eu quero que você aceite, que você faça parecer que está do lado de Hades, quero que diga aos outros cavaleiros dourados que estão no inferno que façam o mesmo. Se vocês tentarem resistir mais, serão torturados e aprisionados para sempre. A única maneira de permanecer vivo e combatendo é trabalhando com o inimigo e colhendo informações contra ele.'_

'_- Quem é você?_ - Voltou a perguntar Aquário, achando estranho demais falar com sua mente.'

'_- Você vai saber logo, cavaleiro, muito logo.'_

'_- Quem é você?'_

A pergunta não recebeu resposta e ele ficou sentado sobre os joelhos, tentando entender aquela louca situação. O quê acabara de acontecer? Tinha sido sua mente, loucura, ou realmente alguém? Um tremor percorreu sua coluna.

Pensou na 'conversa'. A idéia não era má. Era interessante... Mas não era sua idéia! Ele nunca teria sequer pensado em trair a sua deusa. Mas a idéia era boa. E talvez fosse sua única esperança. Fingir, mentir para ganhar forças e lutar contra o inimigo!

Alguém se aproximava da sua cela. Pensou em levantar, mas logo depois ponderou que ficar sentado era mais apropriado. Daria uma impressão de maior serenidade.

A pessoa chegava cada vez mais perto. Um jovem, de cabelos longos se apresentou atrás a porta de ferro. O coração do cavaleiro de Aquário estava batendo forte. Era agora que tinha que decidir que postura tomar definitivamente.

'- Estão querendo saber se irá se render. - informou diretamente o garoto.'

Camus levantou-se e olhou o espectro.

'- Poderíamos chegar a um acordo.'

Lune sorriu.

'- Você é muito insolente para um prisioneiro. Prisioneiros não fazem acordos!'

Lune de Balron não sabia bem o quê fazer com esse inimigo. Tinha instruções de perguntar se ele se renderia, e no caso muito provável de que isso não acontecesse, deveria continuar com a tortura, mas um acordo…

'- Qual tipo de acordo? '

'- Deixe-me ver os outros cavaleiros de Athena.'

'- Você já viu Afrodite...'

'- Quero ver todos os outros, falar realmente com ele. Se eles estiverem bem, eu aceito ouvir o que vocês têm para me oferecer...'

o0o

'- Quer dizer que ele quer mesmo um acordo?'

'- Sim, Aiacos, ele quer.'

Minos se aproximou e perguntou, pensativo:

'- O quê acha desse cavaleiro?'

Aiacos não conseguia pensar direito com a presença do juiz perto dele, mas não podia se distrair, este assunto era de máxima importância.

'- O quê opina, Wyvern?'

'- Que deveríamos libertá-lo, tomando todas as precauções, é claro.'

Ele olhou Minos alguns segundos mais.

'- O quê você pensa?'

- Quero sua opinião, conheço a minha e você é um juiz do inferno. Acho que pode dar sua própria opinião não ?'

Aiacos sentiu-se humilhado, abaixou o olhar.

'_- O quê deviam fazer?'_

'- Sim, posso, e digo que não me parece má idéia que Aquário encontre seus antigos companheiros de armas. Se depois prometer nos escutar, não vejo porque isso não possa ser arranjado. Não somos monstros, somos guerreiros.'

Libertaram Camus. Deram-lhe curativos e roupas...

o0o

_Horas Depois... _

Radamanthys segurava algumas chaves; sentia-se inexplicavelmente nervoso de ter o olhar de Camus pousado em suas costas.

'- Você tem cinco minutos e espero que os aproveite bem. Nesta zona do inferno, seus poderes não são apenas poucos, são inexistentes, então eu lhe aconselho ficar quieto...'

Camus gostaria de pular em suas costas e lhe enfiar uma faca. Fechou os olhos, tinha que se concentrar. E ser falsamente cordato.

Caminhavam por uma espécie de vale sem nenhum tipo de vegetação. O vento era gelado demais até para Camus. O frio não tocava o corpo, mas sim a alma, como se fosse uma espécie de debilidade. Além disso, uma névoa espessa não o deixava ver nada a sua frente.

'- É aqui. – disse-lhe o Kyoto.'

Camus percebeu outros vultos a frente dele. Reconheceu Shura, Afrodite, Máscara da Morte e Saga. Eles o olhavam bastante surpresos.

Radamanthys sorriu, vendo o silêncio entre os homens.

'- Que encontro emotivo... Estarei por aqui, e tenham consciência que dez espectros a mais, também. Vocês não têm poderes, por isso, não façam nada de estúpido. É um sábio conselho que lhes dou...'

O kyoto deu-lhes as costas e se afastou.

Quando a altiva figura de Radamanthys desapareceu, Afrodite falou.

'- O quê quer?'

Camus esperou um minuto.

'- Fazer uma proposta...- Respondeu calmamente.'

o0o

Milo fitava o céu. Havia traído Camus algumas semanas depois da sua morte, isso era imperdoável, simplesmente horrível. E justamente com o pupilo dele, isso era cruel demais! Não podia acreditar que depois disto, Cisne ainda tinha ainda a cara de pau de querer, mesmo assim, conquistar Shun. Ele, Milo, não se sentia bem, não se sentia digno. Não sentia nada de fato. Não sentia nada, absolutamente nada.

Camus… estava tão longe agora, e seus olhos, seus belos olhos azuis foram vistos através do vidro de um copo. Sua imaginação era poderosa. E ele só pensava em seu amor... Ainda não entendia como podia ter beijado, tocado outra pele.

o0o

Hyoga, por sua vez, parado frente o coliseu também meditava... Queria ver Andrômeda, isso era óbvio, mais não sabia se depois do que tinha feito com Milo era digno do seu amigo. Amava o jovem de cabelo verde, sim, mais depois do que acontecera não estava certo de poder lhe ser fiel. Era melhor esperar, pelos menos algum tempo. Fechou os olhos sentindo-se um completo idiota.

'- Desculpe, meu mestre... - sussurrou, esperan'do que ele pudesse de verdade ouvir essas palavras.- Eu e Milo amamos você...

Cisne ficou olhando o por do sol, rezando para que, de algum modo, Camus pudesse mesmo ouvir aquelas palavras tristonhas...

o0o

'- Concordo. - Respondeu Shura. '

Afrodite riu.

'- Meu deus, estamos mortos, também concordarei, mas só por educação; morremos gente. Morremos. Athena nunca vai nos perdoar. É difícil de entender, eu acho que é, para vocês, mas eu já captei esse conceito.'

Máscara da Morte levantou os ombros.

'- Nunca voltaremos à vida. Mas se isso é o que deve ser feito, vamos fazê-lo. Você sabe que eu adoro uma boa briga.'

Saga olhava Camus, admirado. Ele fez um simples sim com a cabeça. Quem havia dito a ele? Como Aquário sabia que Saori ainda precisava deles?

'- Fico feliz com isso. Agora, prestem atenção... - Camus esforçou-se para se comunicar com a mente. Disse, com o pensamento'

'_- Vocês... Têm ouvido vozes? Vozes mentais...'_

Máscara riu e ironizou, daquele jeito irreverente dele... Respondeu por telepatia também...

'_- Não, você sabe, eu não tenho consciência... Nem alma. Nem sei porque virei um espectro.'_

Saga olhou sério para Máscara... E pegou um tabuleiro de xadrez, fingindo que jogava com Afrodite. Enquanto jogava, mandou uma mensagem mental para todos...

'_- Você sabe do quê Camus está falando por telepatia ! Sim, todos nós ouvimos uma estranha voz, em diferentes situações... Eu mesmo, após uma sessão de tortura, voltei à consciência com uma voz dizendo que eu havia sido operado para receber mensagens por telepatia... Você sabe o quê isso quer dizer, Camus? Você sabe por que todos nós viramos telepatas subitamente, como se fossemos cria do Mu?'_

Camus respirou fundo. Ainda não sabia. Mas iria descobrir... Sua mente se comunicava com facilidade com os outros, enquanto fingia estar vendo o jogo de xadrez entre Afrodite e Shura:

'_- Ao que tudo indica, senhores, vamos ter um comandante para essa resistência contra Hades. Acredito que logo ele irá se comunicar conosco, dando diretrizes para sabermos como iremos enfrentar os inimigos de Athena. Por hora, teremos que nos contentar em esperar. E usarmos o poder da mente para nos comunicarmos sem que os espectros saibam...'_

Peixes fez um muxoxo adorável. Era tão lindo como espectro como fora na vida terrestre!

'_- Essa submissão a eles me enerva!'_

Shura concordou fingindo que movia uma peça para dar um xeque no cavaleiro de cabelos azuis:

'_- Não nos resta outra solução, no momento. Camus, você será nosso comandante, por enquanto.'_

O italiano protestou:

"_- Oras, e por quê o bonitinho do gelo, e não um de nós?'_

Saga foi quem respondeu no lugar de Shura:

'_- Porque ele se arriscou muito vindo até aqui e...'_

'_- Senhores, por enquanto, aguardaremos uma chance para nos mobilizarmos. Se nossa voz misteriosa soar de novo, darei um jeito de avisar você telepaticamente. Cuidado, lembrem-se que a força dos espectros é muito superior a nossa e que não devemos falar nada que mostre nossas intenções...'_

Todos concordaram e continuaram a fingir que olhavam o jogo de tabuleiro.

o0o

Zeros olhava intrigado por um cristal mágico. Esse cristal, presente da feiticeira Circe para o espectro lhe permitia ver os cavaleiros no local onde estavam... Um dos seus subalternos lhe perguntou:

'- E aí, estão fazendo algo suspeito?'

Zeros praguejou:

'- Que nada, estão jogando uma maldita partida de xadrez! Só isso! Como são idiotas, esses cavaleiros de Athena... Mas não vou dar sossego a eles, não vou mesmo...'

O0O

Quando ouviu passos se aproximando, Camus deu as costas aos cavaleiro e ao jogo, que parecia empatado.

Havia sido tudo tão rápido, tão superficial... Fechou os olhos. Não seria uma batalha tão fácil assim...

Nesse instante, Radamanthys se aproximou para buscar Camus:

'- Acho que teremos uma conversa não é, Cavaleiro?- Perguntou Radamanthys. Camus, que não o tinha visto chegar, estremeceu.'

Ele olhou o kyoto com desprezo.

'- Muito bem, seja lá o que for, eu aceito.'

'- O quê está...'

'- Eu aceito tudo, estou às ordens de Hades.'

Radamanthys não sabia se estava feliz ou preocupado. Não acreditava que Camus houvesse simplesmente cedido ao seu destino...

_(by Atalanta de Tebas)_

**N/A: Séculos depois eu volto! Nhai.. e a única coisaque eu faço é acertar a estrutura... Meu pequeno passatempo, e quase foi um presente de Natal, olhem pelo lado bom! XDDD**

**blog: www . heavencriminals . blogspot . com meio jogao as traças infelizmente!**

**Comentários eu vou responder pessoalmente! Um de cada vez! Bye!**

**Sini...**


End file.
